Of Holidays and Heartbeats
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: Some sweet and sexy Ron/Hermione moments that take place during various holidays. Told mostly from Hermione's POV. Very sexy in parts! Rated M for a reason. R/Hr with some light G/H and H/Hr friendship. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize for some choppy syntax in the first few paragraphs. Because this story does not exactly follow canon, I needed to bring readers up to speed on what's going on. Unfortunately, I can't seem to express that anywhere near as well as JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's world. She just lets us play with it.

**Of Holidays and Heartbeats**

_She was walking along a sunny beach, the rays of the sun beating down upon her naked flesh. It was strange that she was naked, though she didn't feel odd or vulnerable at all. She felt alive and very, very warm! She heard her name being called and looked around. She recognized his voice, but could not see him. She heard her name again, this time from a distance ahead of her. She began running as he continued to call her name. She was becoming warmer and warmer, baking with the heat of the sun as she ran toward his voice…_

Hermione started and opened her eyes. She _was_ hot! Her body felt on fire wrapped up against his warm flesh, both of them buried under the quilts on her bed. Hermione's naked body lay nearly on top of Ron's, her head resting on his chest, her arm thrown across his torso, her bare leg forming an "L" across his lap. He was snoring softly, deeply asleep, both arms cradling Hermione's nude figure, baking her with his body heat.

She raised her head groggily and gently pushed the covers off of her and Ron. There was a slight chill in the air that felt good against her flushed flesh. Hermione raised her head and looked out the window. It was snowing outside. She smiled. She loved the snow, and it was appropriate considering it was Christmas Eve. She and Ron were in her bedroom at Number 12, Grimmauld Place – the house that she, Ron and Harry now called home along with Kreacher. A few months after the war ended, the trio decided they missed living together, alone. They had all been living with the Weasley's at the Burrow since the war ended and they found that they all were craving the sense of independence they had had while living on their own before the war. It felt right to move back to Grimmauld Place together. Harry owned it, and the three had lived there quite comfortably while hunting the Horcruxes. The house felt much more like a home too, now that the war was over and they were no longer using it as a hideout. The ghostly figure of Dumbledore and the Tongue-Tying Curse that had plagued entrants to the house had been lifted with the help of Arthur Weasley and Kinsley Shaklebolt. Then, about a week after moving in, Harry asked Kreacher if he knew of a way to permanently quiet the portrait of Mrs. Black so they didn't have to whisper every time they walked through the hall. Fortunately, Kreacher was able to work his special Elfish magic and actually managed to remove the screaming portrait completely, a feat that no member of the Order had ever been able to accomplish. The interior of the house now wore a fresh coat of paint, and was decorated with new furnishings, artwork, and a number of family pictures and portraits. It looked nothing like the squalid, run-down shanty it had been when it was headquarters for the Order.

Hermione yawned and lowered her head back onto Ron's chest, feeling pleasantly warm now. She closed her eyes and listened to the slow rhythmic beating of his heart, smiling to herself. She felt fulfilled, content. This was the first time she and Ron had made love. They had shared their first kiss seven months earlier. They had taken their relationship slowly, "a snails pace" really, as Ginny had told Hermione earlier that day. But Hermione was being cautious. She and Ron had been friends for seven years and neither wanted to ruin their friendship by jumping into a romantic relationship at a time when things were so unsettled. They knew they loved each other, but things were so chaotic after the war. There was grieving to get through, lives to rebuild, and decisions about the future to be made. Ron needed to help his family work through the loss of Fred. Hermione needed to travel to Australia and collect her parents. Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding world needed to be restructured and rebuilt. Ron, and especially Hermione, knew it would be reckless to start a romance under such circumstances.

Life did begin to settle though. The Weasleys were coping, doing their best to move on even though they were now one family member short. Hermione had found her parents and restored them to the life they knew before. The rebuilding of Hogwarts was underway and the school was expected to reopen in the fall. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all taken jobs at the Ministry – Harry and Ron in the Auror Department, Hermione in the Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures. And, as life began to regain some semblance of normality, Hermione and Ron began to follow their hearts to each other. It started with tender looks, entwined hands and long embraces. Soon they were sharing stolen kisses when they thought no one was looking. Pretty soon, it didn't matter to them who could see. They were together – a couple. When Harry suggested they all move into Grimmauld Place together, they jumped at the idea.

They moved into Grimmauld Place in the middle of October and immediately set about renovating and redecorating the old house. It took a few weeks to finish, but by November, the house had been transformed and Harry, Ron and Hermione were now living comfortably as roommates. Harry had taken Sirius's old bedroom, leaving his Godfather's furnishings but repainting the walls a pleasant shade of blue and hanging numerous photos of his parents and friends around the room. Ron took a small guestroom with a nice view of Grimmauld Place's garden (the trio had decided to leave Regulus' room for Kreacher, who had taken to sleeping in there instead of his old nest under the kitchen sink). He had painted it the same shade of violent Orange as his room at the Burrow, but hung only a solitary Chudley Canons poster along with a number of photos of his family. Hermione was touched to see that she was the subject of many of the pictures. Before moving into Grimmauld Place, Ron had shyly asked Hermione if she wanted to share a room once they were living together. While she and Ron's relationship had progressed quite a bit both emotionally and physically (they had, by that time, gotten to "third base"), she thought that for the time being, it was best not to. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Moving in together was already such a huge step. Even though they had lived together for months and months when they were hunting Horcruxes with Harry, it had always felt like a temporary arrangement made out of necessity. This new living situation was made by choice and Hermione wanted to make sure she was completely comfortable with it before committing so indelibly to living with Ron.

So, Hermione had also taken a vacant guestroom at Grimmauld Place and made it her own by giving it a delicate feminine touch. She had painted the walls a soft pastel yellow and adorned her bed with white linens with small blue embroidered flowers. Her furnishings consisted of the cozy double bed with a brass frame, a dresser, a desk, and a number of bookshelves to house her voluminous collection of books. Like Harry and Ron, she hung a number of photos of family and friends, and also hung a painting of Hogwarts that Luna had painted for her. On her desk, she had a single picture of Ron and herself dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, looking deeply into each others eyes as they slowly waltzed around the dance floor. It was her favorite picture.

Ron snorted a bit under Hermione and she opened her eyes. Despite the late hour, she did not feel tired anymore. Her mind was racing through everything that had happened between her and Ron over the years that had brought them to this point. She smiled to herself when she thought about the gawky 11-year-old Ron who had saved her from that Troll during their first year by using a spell that he grudgingly learned to do correctly under her instruction. Was that when he started to like her? Or was it during their fourth year, when he was so obviously jealous of her relationship with Viktor Krum? She knew he liked her then, though both were too proud to admit it. Her smile faded when she thought of their sixth year and Ron snogging Lavender in the middle of the common room. Did he do that just to make her jealous? Was it revenge for Viktor? Ginny had told Hermione that she thought it was, but that didn't make it any easier to endure – or to remember. But, that childish part of their life was behind them now. They were together and deeply in love, openly and unabashedly. Ron had proven to her last night how much he loved her by the way he touched her, caressed her, gently but passionately made her his. Hermione's smile returned and she nestled herself a little closer to Ron at the thought of their love-making. He had been so tender – a little clumsy and self-conscious perhaps, but that was something she felt confident would pass with practice. Hermione was tempted to wake Ron from his slumber so they could have another go, but when she raised her head and saw how peaceful he looked, she didn't have the heart to wake him. Knowing that her desire wouldn't abate while lying naked next to a naked Ron, she carefully extracted herself from his arms, wrapped herself up in a fluffy terry cloth dressing gown, and quietly crept out of the room. She decided she would have a cup of tea to settle down, then crawl back in bed with Ron. A part of her hoped he would wake up when she returned and slake her desire. Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head at the hormones raging through her body.

When Hermione got the kitchen, she was surprised to see Harry sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea and looking at an old photograph album. The kitchen was lit by a single candle in the center of the table and the Christmas tree light that shone in from the giant fir tree decorated in the adjacent sitting room. Harry looked up in surprise when he heard Hermione enter the kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" He asked, looking at her puzzled.

"Uh… I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Hermione said evasively. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either." He said quietly, turning his attention back to the photo album. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder on her way to the tea kettle and saw a photograph of his parents laughing at their wedding. Hermione suddenly felt very sad for Harry and swallowed a lump in her throat. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down across from him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Christmas last year." Harry said suddenly, looking up at Hermione, his eyes glistening slightly with tears. "Not about Bathilda and the snake and Voldemort, but before, when we went to the graveyard. You remember?"

Hermione nodded, afraid to speak for fear of what her voice would sound like.

"I'm going back to Godrics Hallow, tomorrow… or later today I guess." Harry said, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 2:00AM, Christmas Day. "I just want to visit them again, as myself this time, without having to hide."

Hermione reached across the table and took Harry's hand in hers. "Do you want us to come with you?" She asked, swallowing her emotions.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "Just you." He said. "It's not that I don't trust Ron or don't think he could handle it or anything. It's just… I don't know Hermione… you were there before. You understand what it's like."

Hermione nodded again. She did know what it was like. She remembered seeing Harry's face crumble and the tears that fell unabashedly as he sobbed in the shadow of his parent's graves. She had never felt closer to Harry than in that moment when he was so vulnerable, showing her a part of himself that he probably didn't even realize he possessed.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said, allowing a tear to escape her eye. "Of course I'll go with you. We'll just meet everyone at the Burrow for dinner later."

"Thank you." Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand for a moment before letting it go. She lifted her tea cup to her lips and took a sip, wondering how she was going to tell Ron. No matter how close they were, no matter how many times she told Ron she loved Harry only in the way she would love a brother, there was still a hint of jealousy and fear in his eyes whenever she and Harry did something without him. How was he going to take it when she told him she would be doing something so personal with Harry? Hermione took another sip of tea and sighed. Harry looked up from the photograph album.

"You worried about Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione was surprised at Harry's perceptiveness. While he was brilliant when it came to fighting the Dark Arts, he usually was less than astute when it came to matters of the heart.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "You know how he gets. I just don't want him to be hurt. Especially as this is our first Christmas as a… well, a couple."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'll tell him. It's better if I do anyway." She said and she rose from her chair.

"What, are you just going to barge in his room at 2:00 in the morning and tell him you're going on a little trip with me?" Harry said. Hermione felt her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink, something that was not lost on Harry. He looked at her puzzled, then ran his eyes quickly over her form – not lustfully, but shrewdly. Hermione was embarrassed when she realized she was naked underneath her dressing gown, which had fallen open slightly revealing her cleavage. A look of surprised realization crossed Harry's face.

"Ahhh… Ron's not in his room is he?" Harry asked, amusement painting every word.

_Damnit, why does he have to pick tonight to get all insightful!?! _Hermione thought agitatedly. She remained silent, but blushed even deeper and tightened her robe around her.

Harry didn't say anything but lowered his eyes back to the photograph album. Turning a page he said, "well, at least that should make it easier to persuade him that you aren't running away with me to have some torrid affair. Unless… he was bad at it?" Harry looked up and raised his eyebrows, a sly smile on his lips.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly and Harry let out a loud laugh. Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm going back to bed!" She said.

"I bet you are." Harry answered and laughed again.

Hermione shook her head and turned to leave.

"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione turned around and glared at him.

"What?" She replied with a little more force than was necessary.

Harry chuckled.

"Pleasant dreams." He said furtively.

Hermione shook her head again and ascended the stairs back to her bedroom.

***

Ron was still sleeping when Hermione crept back into the bedroom. He was laying on his stomach now, his long body sprawled across the bed. He had evidently kicked most of the blankets to the floor. Hermione chuckled to herself. It would take some creative maneuvering to get back into bed with him, but she didn't feel like lying down just yet anyway. She was worried about how she was going to tell him that she was going to Godrics Hallow with Harry. She kept playing out different scenarios in her head, one where Ron was understanding and supportive, another where he told her he couldn't be with her if she kept up her friendship with Harry. She knew the latter was unrealistic, but, if she was honest with herself, so was the first. Hermione sighed deeply and turned to look out the window. The snow was still falling outside and Hermione was struck by how beautiful it was. She couldn't appreciate the snow last Christmas. It increased their chances of being found, of something going wrong. It meant cold nights and wet days. This year though, it meant peace, and beauty, and new beginnings.

Hermione jumped a little when she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her body from behind, but it only took a second for her to melt into them. Ron rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder and kissed her neck.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione whispered, holding Ron's arms to her and turning her head so she could look in his eyes.

"You didn't." He said kissing her again, this time on her cheek. "I got cold. Not used to sleeping in the buff, you know?"

Hermione laughed and turned in Ron's arms so she could embrace him. She was pleasantly surprised to find he was still naked. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his hardness pressing against her. Her body instantly became a live wire and she began kissing Ron back more fervently, the tip of her tongue breaking through his lips. Ron moaned into her mouth as he returned her passion. His hands slid down to the knot on her dressing gown and he deftly untied it. Hermione let the robe slide to the ground and pulled Ron closer to her. She felt something pressing against her buttocks and realized Ron had backed her against her desk. Hermione used the desk as leverage to brace herself as she wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and her arms around his neck, kissing him as fiercely as she could. Ron gasped under the strength of her desire and responded in kind. He lifted Hermione up and, turning around, laid her gently down on the bed, resting on top of her. Hermione loosened her grip on him slightly, only so she could allow Ron to explore her body with his lips as she threaded her hands in his hair and closed her eyes in ecstasy. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, all the while tracing her form gently with his hands. She felt like he was exploring her, finding all the secret places on her body and she relished the feeling. She cried out softly when his hand found the wet, warm place between her burning thighs and he smiled at her as she moaned under his touch. Hermione slid her hands down Ron's toned chest and found the hardness between his legs. He gasped when he felt her close her soft hand around it and move her body so that she could guide him into her.

Hermione," Ron moaned as he thrust gently, making her writhe with pleasure. The awkwardness and clumsiness of their first time had vanished. This time they were both following their instincts, moving in ways that made them breathe heavily with desire. They were acting out of pure passion, not thinking about anything but being with each other. Their love-making lasted for hours and when they finally collapsed in each others arms, exhausted and satisfied, it was nearly daybreak.

When Hermione finally awoke in the morning, she was in her bed alone, facing the window out of which she could see snow still falling. She wondered for a moment if the night before had been just an amazingly vivid dream, but than realized she was sore in a particular, but good way, and knew that it was real. She yawned and turned over in the bed. Next to her on the pillow was a red rose, slightly odd looking (Ron had never been great at conjuring objects out of thin air) and a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. Hermione smiled and reached out for the box. There was a small note attached to the top. Hermione looked down at Ron's messy scribe and smiled.

_Hermione, Happy Christmas._

_I Love You, Ron._

Sitting up, Hermione sighed and pulled the paper off the box, careful to detach the note first so that she could save it along with the other most cherished possessions from her life. Under the paper was a black, velvet box. With trembling hands, Hermione opened it. A beautiful silver and sapphire promise ring sat centered on the velvet within. Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as she removed the ring from the box and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. It was a little big, so Hermione used her wand to shrink the band to the perfect size. The sapphire sparkled against her fair skin and Hermione thought about Ron's blue eyes, and how they had gazed at her so lovingly the night before.

Hermione rose out of bed, put on her warmest flannel pajamas and slippers, and wrapped herself in her dressing gown before exiting the room. The smell of eggs, bacon, cinnamon toast and coffee met her nose as she descended the stairs and her stomach growled in hunger. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Kreacher was there with a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Miss and Happy Christmas." He said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you Kreacher, and Happy Christmas to you too!" Hermione said, smiling at the little house-elf. "Breakfast smells wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you Miss. Masters Harry and Ron are in the dining room eating breakfast if Miss would like to join them." Kreacher said.

"Thanks Kreacher." Hermione said, walking through the kitchen door into the dining room. The table was stacked high with an assortment of breakfast dishes and Hermione's stomach grumbled again.

"Good Morning! Happy Christmas!" Hermione said.

"Morning Hermione. Happy Christmas." Harry replied, taking a large bite of eggs. Ron just stared at her dreamily, smiling. She saw him glance at her hand and his smile widened. Hermione walked over to Ron and kissed him full on this lips (Harry politely looked away) and sat down in the chair next to his.

"Thank You, Ron. It's beautiful." She said, holding out her hand so he could see how perfectly the sapphire ring fit her finger. Ron took her outstretched hand and kissed it. Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron again, more deeply this time.

"Oi! No snogging at the dining room table!" Harry bellowed. Ron and Hermione broke apart and Ron made a rude hand gesture to Harry, who laughed. Hermione helped herself to some pancakes and bacon and immediately began scarfing down the food. Kreacher had really outdone himself with this breakfast.

After they had all finished eating, they moved to the adjacent sitting room to open the presents under the Christmas tree. All three of them had the regular sweets and pastries from Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione was surprised and touched to find that Mrs. Weasley had even knit her a soft blue "Weasley Sweater". It was the first time Hermione had ever received one.

"Well, she considers you one of the family now, you know." Ron said, pulling his own garish Maroon one over his head. Hermione and Harry followed suit so that all three of them were dressed in Mrs. Weasley's sweaters as they continued to open gifts.

Harry had gotten Hermione a "Sugar Quill of the Month Set" which featured a different flavored sugar quill for every month of the year. Ron had given her the ring, as well as a very pretty date book she could use to keep track of all her work meetings. Hermione had given Harry a gift Certificate to Eeloyps Owl Emporium. He had been talking often about getting an Owl to replace Hedwig, but Hermione had a feeling he wouldn't follow through without some encouragement. Harry thanked her warmly for the gift and told her it was definitely what he needed.

Ron had been the most difficult person Hermione had shopped for. She didn't know what she could give him that showed him how she really felt. She had finally decided on a handsome silver and onyx pocket watch which she had engraved to read, _You will have my heart for all of time._ It was a little cheesy perhaps, but it was an honest sentiment and Ron seemed to genuinely love it. He kept reading the inscription and smiling.

When the trio had finished opening their gifts, they called Kreacher into the room so they could each give him a present as well. Harry had found an old picture of Regulus Black taken during his days as a Hogwarts seeker and framed it. Kreacher started crying openly when he saw Harry's gift and thanked him profusely. Ron gave Kreacher a box of Cockroach Clusters, Kreacher's favorite snack as the trio found out soon after moving into Grimmauld Place. Evidently, the nasty little balls of insect were a favorite treat of all house-elves who were fortunate enough to live with masters who allowed them treats. Kreacher had been introduced to them during his time at Hogwarts and just couldn't seem to get enough. Hermione had given Kreacher a book on the most famous House-elves in history. Kreacher seemed intrigued by the book and promised Hermione he would start reading it that evening.

Kreacher had also given gifts to Harry, Ron and Hermione. To Harry, he had given a very nice new photo album ("because I know how Master likes to look at pictures of his family and friends"). To Ron, he gave an assortment of sweets including Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. To Hermione, he gave a pair of fluffy knit mittens and a matching scarf.

"Miss may want to wear them to Godrics Hallow today. It's very cold outside." Kreacher said, bending low. Hermione felt her heart stop in her chest and she looked at Ron, who looked puzzled.

"Godrics Hallow?" He asked, looking at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry.

"You didn't tell him?" Harry asked, looking alarmed.

"I didn't get around to it last night." Hermione said, her heart now racing in her chest.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Harry.

"Er…I have to go to the bathroom." Harry said. He stood quickly and walked toward the hall. "Kreacher, would you please start a kettle of tea?" He added on his way out.

"Of course, Master!" Kreacher replied and, with a pop, he was gone as well.

Hermione turned her attention to Ron, who was sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What's going on 'Mione?" Ron asked seriously.

"Harry asked me to go to Godric's Hallow with him to visit his parent's graves today." Hermione said, taking Ron's hands in hers.

"Okay. What time do we leave?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"Not 'we' Ron, me. He asked that just I go."

Hermione watched Ron's face fall as the realization that he wasn't invited crashed over him.

"Oh," was all he said, and he looked away.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tighter and sought his eyes.

"Ron, look at me." She implored softly. Ron turned his eyes back to Hermione. It pained her to see genuine hurt in them. "It's not that Harry doesn't think you are worthy to come or anything. It's just… this is a really difficult thing for Harry and he needs someone there for support. I was there last time so I know what it's like. Do you understand?"

Ron was silent for a moment and looked down at the hand that was entwined with Hermione's.

"I just don't know why he doesn't want us both there. I've lost someone I love too. He's seen _me_ upset." Ron said, hostility creeping into his voice.

"I know Ron, but it's not exactly the same. These are his parents. The parents that he never knew that died to save him – that are lying in that frozen ground only because they loved their son. Harry has so much guilt and pain over that. His vulnerability breaks through when he's in the presence of those graves, Ron. He just doesn't want to show it to you. He doesn't want to have to feel embarrassed about breaking down and crying." Hermione said. Ron's eyes softened.

"I understand." He said at last, looking into Hermione's eyes. "I just… well, it's Christmas. I feel like such a git for not being there with you guys last Christmas and I just wanted to do it right this year."

Hermione smiled and cradled Ron's face in her hands.

"You _are_ doing it right this year, Ron. We _are_ together. Harry and I will just be gone a few hours, then meet up at the Burrow and have dinner as a family – your family, and my parents, and Harry…all of us, the way it should be." Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.

"Okay." He said, embracing Hermione around the waist and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his fervor. After a few minutes of snogging, they heard a throat clear behind them.

"Oh God, you guys are going to be painfully embarrassing to be around now, aren't you?" Harry said, smiling sarcastically.

"Now you know how I feel when you're snogging my sister." Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"So, I assume that we are all okay?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione. She smiled and nodded.

"It's fine mate." Ron replied. "Just make sure you get to the Burrow by four or my mum will have both your arses!"

"I should probably go get ready." Hermione said, planting another kiss on Ron's cheek and rising from the sofa. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Ron got up from the sofa and began to follow her. "I think I'll join you." He said, throwing a furtive smile in Harry's direction. Hermione heard Harry make a pointed gagging sound behind them as she and Ron walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand.

***

The trip to Godrics Hallow went well. It was easier for Harry this time, not having to hide and not experiencing the shock factor he had the previous year. Still, there were tears shed beside the graves and hugs shared between Harry and Hermione before they departed the graveyard. It was still early, so they decided to stop at a small café and have a cup of tea before apparating to the Burrow. Both of them were happy for this opportunity as neither had really had a chance to spend much time alone together in the past few months.

They chatted amiably and made small talk as they sipped their tea and snacked on finger sandwiches. Occasionally, they were interrupted by passerby who recognized Harry and wanted to hail him with praise and thanks. When the clock struck three, they decided it was time to depart for the Burrow. As Hermione began to rise from her chair though, Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. He looked at her very seriously as she slowly lowered herself back into her seat.

"Hermione… I know it's none of my business, but I need you to answer a question for me." Harry started. Hermione nodded. "I just want to know, are you really serious about this relationship with Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, he is really, _really_ in love with you. He has been for a long time, even if he was no good at showing it. He even read a book to learn how to win you over, for God's sake." Harry said.

Hermione felt her face grow hot and she felt a little annoyed. Was she detecting an accusatory tone in Harry's voice or was she just being sensitive?

"What are you suggesting, Harry? That Ron loves me more than I do him? That I don't want him just as much as he wants me? That I'm not as serious about our relationship as he is?" Hermione snapped. "Not that it's any of your business Harry Potter," she lowered her voice and leaned in toward Harry, "but I waited seven months to sleep with Ron because I wanted to be absolutely _sure_ this was the relationship we both wanted. I didn't want to risk giving myself to him if I wasn't sure about us because I didn't want to hurt him if it wasn't. Do you think I would have been so cautious if I didn't absolutely love him?

Harry's face flushed. "Not at all, Hermione, and I don't mean to doubt your commitment. I just… you and Ron are my best friends and I'm really, really happy that you are together. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." Harry responded, absently scratching on the table with a teaspoon. "And don't think this conversation is one-sided either. I had a very similar talk with Ron before you came down this morning."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked after a beat of silence. She hated acting like a gossipy, love-sick schoolgirl but curiosity got the better of her.

"It's not so much what Ron said, it was the look in his eyes when he said it. He loves you like…" Harry paused, searching for words. "You're his _whole world_, Hermione." He finished simply with a warm sincerity in his tone that made Hermione smile and her eyes fill with tears.

Hermione cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes with a napkin, still smiling. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Speaking of Ron… we better get going or he's going to start freaking out." He said.

Hermione nodded and rose while Harry placed a few Sickles on the table. Then, they walked out of the café and, hand in hand, apparated to the Burrow's front gate.

***

George, Ron and Ginny were in the Garden, evidently Degnoming though they weren't actually removing any gnomes from the vicinity. Instead, they were stunning any that were unlucky enough to peek their heads out of their holes, picking up and inspecting them, and throwing them back down in the snow.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, walking through the gate with Harry behind her. Ron stopped his project and, with a smile, walked over to Hermione and kissed her heartily. Ginny and Harry were also kissing while George shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Oi! We still need to find a good one, you know! Think you all could stop sucking face long enough to get this done?" George asked, his arms crossed in mock disapproval. Hermione delighted to see that George was looking and sounding much more like himself as of late. It had been a very hard year for him, but his familiar humor had finally started creeping back in a few months prior. It was a relief to everyone who wondered if George would ever be okay again after losing Fred.

"What _are_ you doing?" Harry asked.

"Looking for a good tree topper." Ginny said following a set of Gnome tracks in the snow that led to the little creature's hideout.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron's ears turned bright red. "We don't hurt them, honest! And we always set them free the next day."

"You're not going to give us a citation, are you Miss Representative for the Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures?" Ginny asked Hermione sarcastically. They had become very good friends over the past year and Hermione knew when Ginny was just trying to bait her.

"Oh, of course not! Just make sure you don't hurt the poor thing. And let him go, _tonight_!" Hermione said.

"Right after dinner, I promise!" Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. With that, he stunned a fat little gnome that was nearby, picked it up appraisingly and declared, "PERFECT!"

George laughed and pointed his wand at the ugly little gnome. He muttered an incantation and its color transfigured from potato skin brown to a brilliant Gold. Ginny came over and affixed a doll-sized pink tutu and a pair of wings to the poor creature before handing it to George, who would do the honors of placing it on top of the tree. Hermione watched all of this is mock horror, though she was actually a bit amused.

Just as George walked into the house, they heard a car approaching on the drive outside. All four of the Garden's occupants and several Gnomes watched the approaching car curiously as automobiles were rarely ever seen or heard this close the Burrow. Hermione let out a squeal of delight when she realized it was her parent's BMW. Hermione burst out of the gate as Mr. Granger put the car in park. He, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley exited the car and Hermione embraced her parents. She was so happy that they were spending Christmas at the Burrow. This year, she would literally be with _everyone _she loved.

"Hi Moppet, how are you?" Hermione's Dad asked. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm great Dad, how are you? How's the practice going?" She asked.

"Just great!" He replied as Mr. Weasley came up behind them, looking fit to burst with excitement.

"Hermione, your Dad just told me all about how his Dentry practice works!"

"Dentistry." Hermione corrected kindly.

"Yes, of course, Dentistry! It's fascinating! Simply fascinating!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and launched into another round of questions as he and Mr. Granger walked through the front gate. Hermione's mum took the opportunity to grab her daughter around the shoulders and pull her in a hug. When she broke away, she took Hermione's face in her hands and looked at her warmly.

"You look different darling." She said, smiling. "You're positively glowing."

"I'm in love, mum!" Hermione replied, not even trying to hide the magnitude of what she was feeling.

"Yes, I can tell. Where is he?" Mrs. Granger asked. She encircled Hermione's shoulders again and led her through the garden gate, where Ron was waiting shyly.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, it's very nice to see you again." Ron said, holding out his hand and taking Hermione's mums. He couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty and had the same Chocolate Brown eyes that Hermione had.

"It's good too see you as well, Ronald. And, please, call me Dania." Mrs. Granger replied, smiling warmly as she shook Ron's hand.

"Mr. Granger went inside with my Dad and Harry. I'm sorry if my Dad is annoying him with all the questioning. He's really got a thing for Muggles." Ron said, his ears flushing again.

"Not at all," Dania said, patting Ron warmly on the back. "Patrick is almost as fascinated with your world as Arthur is with ours. It was his Grandmother, you know, who was the witch in the family. Unfortunately, she passed away before she got to see Hermione enter Hogwarts, but I think she always suspected Hermione's magical ability. She showed promise from a very young age."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Ron said, opening the back door to the house. He smiled warmly at Hermione, who planted a quick kiss on his lips as she passed by him and into the house.

The atmosphere inside was warm, festive, and homey. The Christmas dinner, prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher, was the best The Burrow had ever seen. There was a great turkey and ham, roasted potatoes, glazed carrots, Cinnamon yams, cranberry jam, an assortment of breads, treacle puddings, and an abundance of wine. By the time everyone had finished eating, Hermione was feeling comfortably full and a bit giddy from the wine. She was also feeling immeasurably happy - so happy that at one point, her eyes filled with tears as she looked around at everyone she loved, so grateful that they were all together. Ron, who was seated across from her and who had spent most of the meal staring at her adoringly between bites, was the only one who noticed this small display of emotion. He looked at Hermione with concern, so she smiled at him warmly and snaked a bare foot up his leg under the table. Ron subtly lowered his hand and caressed Hermione's foot and calf.

"Hermione…?" She heard a voice say.

"Hmm?" She replied dreamily, still staring at Ron. Only when she felt Ron's hand slide away from her skin did she realize everyone at the table was looking at her expectantly. Ginny was stifling a laugh next to her and her mom was looking at her knowingly from the down the table, next to her father, who had asked the question Hermione hadn't heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dad." Hermione said, blushing furiously. "I guess I had a little too much wine."

Everyone chuckled.

"I was just asking if you were still planning on going back to Hogwarts when it reopens in the fall." He said.

"Oh! Um… yes. I've already spoken to my supervisor about taking a leave from my position at the Ministry while I complete my education. He was very nice about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that being on a first name basis with Minister for Magic Kingsley had nothing to do with your supervisor's ingratiating behavior." George intoned from next to Harry.

"Ha, Ha!" Hermione replied, and everyone at the table laughed.

"It's going to be nice for you and Ginny to be roommates at school for a change." Mrs. Weasley said as she began magicking the dishes into the kitchen sink where Kreacher immediately began to wash them. Hermione's smiled faded at Mrs. Weasley's words. While Hermione had always intended on returning to Hogwarts to get her NEWTS, she never considered that it would mean being away from Ron for most of the year. She chanced a glance at Ron, who looked troubled. He obviously hadn't thought about it either.

"Yeah," was all Hermione could voice. She was now staring at Ron, who looked close to tears. Fortunately, Ginny noticed the look on his face as well and decided to speak up before the line of questioning could continue.

"Speaking of being roommates… Hermione, Harry, Ron, let's go upstairs and set up the camp beds for tonight before we all fall asleep here at the table." She said, rising.

The trio said goodnight to everyone, gave hugs and wished everyone Happy Christmas, then followed Ginny upstairs.

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said once they were outside her bedroom. Ron and Harry continued to climb up to Ron's room which was above Ginny's. Hermione was discomfited when Ron didn't kiss her or even look at her before ascending the stairs.

Ginny opened the door to her room and Hermione saw that the camp bed was, not surprisingly, already set up. Hermione lay down on her bed on her stomach, and she watched Ginny light the lamp in her bedroom with her wand. When she was finished, she sat down next to Hermione on the bed.

"I can't believe I didn't even think about it." Hermione whispered, closing her eyes.

"Well, why would you have? You and Ron have been practically inseparable these past few months. I don't imagine that being apart ever entered your brain." Ginny said, soothingly rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione felt her eyes well with tears again, only this time, they were not out of happiness.

"How am I going to be without him, Ginny?" Hermione sniffed.

Ginny laughed. "It's not like you're moving to Antarctica, Hermione! Hell, McGonagall will probably let you leave the grounds as much as you want seeing how you're the star pupil of the school and were such a big part of bringing down you-know-who."

Hermione chuckled and wiped her eyes on the blanket. She turned on her side to face Ginny and propped herself up with her elbow.

"You think I'm ridiculous, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, completely mental! This is _my brother_ we're talking about! That specky, scrawny git is who you don't want to be parted from?"

Hermione laughed and hit Ginny over the head with a pillow.

"I guess you just can't help who you fall in love with. And, I really am in love with him, Ginny." Hermione said, lowering her head on her arm and staring dreamily as she thought about the previous night.

"Merlin's Beard!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. Hermione shot up in bed and grabbed her wand.

"What?" She said, looking around anxiously.

"You slept with him!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at Hermione with one hand and covering her mouth in surprise with the other.

Hermione felt herself flush a deep scarlet. She looked at Ginny and nodded shyly.

"HA!" Ginny laughed. "It's about damn time! When did this happen?"

"Last night… and this morning… and then later this morning." Hermione answered, looking at Ginny sheepishly.

"Merlin's Beard, Hermione! You seeing how much pent up sexual energy you can get out in 24-hours or what?" Ginny asked her eyes wide in amazement.

Hermione laughed.

"Did it ever occur to you that Ron is just _that good_?" Hermione answered.

Ginny made a mock gagging sound. Just then, with a pop, Harry appeared on Ginny's bed.

"Hey." He said casually, pulling Ginny up to his lap.

"Did you know that Hermione and Ron were going at it like Rabbits all night?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I had an idea. I mean, the walls in Grimmauld Place aren't exactly sound proof are they? Use the Muffliato charm next time, will you?"

Hermione felt herself flush again. Thinking back, she realized that she and Ron were not exactly being quiet during their love-making. Just the opposite in fact. Hermione was quite embarrassed when she remembered the number of times she screamed out Ron's name in ecstasy. Harry laughed even harder at Hermione's scarlet cheeks.

"Speaking of Ron, maybe you should go upstairs and talk to him. He's kind of upset about you going back to Hogwarts. Apparate so that it doesn't attract attention." Harry said to Hermione, regaining his composure.

Hermione nodded and stood. She grabbed her wand and, with a pop, disappeared.

***

Ron was lying on the bed, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling when Hermione appeared in the room. She didn't say anything and neither did he, she just lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms curl around her, and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the peace of his heartbeat as she had earlier that morning.

"I guess I never thought about it – about us being apart again I mean." Ron said suddenly after a few moments of silence. Hermione opened her eyes and nuzzled closer to Ron.

"I know. I didn't either." She replied softly, kissing his chest.

"I can't live without you, Hermione. Not now." Ron said. He sounded on the verge of tears.

Hermione raised her head and scooted up so she could reach Ron's lips with hers. She kissed him deeply and passionately, trying to put everything she felt for him into the kiss. He tightened his arms around her, his big strong hands pressing her close to him. She felt his tongue part her lips and her body practically ignited. She moaned softly and repositioned herself so she was straddling Ron's waist as she showered his face, neck, every part of him that her lips could find, with kisses. Ron returned her passion in-kind. Breathing quickly, he rolled her over with his strong arms so he could rest on top of her. Hermione encircled Ron's hips with her legs and he groaned softly. The hardness she felt pressing against her pelvis thrilled her and, instinctually, she ground herself against it. Ron let out a loud groan against her mouth. She broke away from his lips and pointed her wand at the door, whispering "Muffliato" before hastily pulling Ron's shirt over his head. If Ron had any reservations about making love to her in his parent's house, he didn't show it. He deftly undid the buttons on Hermione's blouse and lowered his lips to her breasts, kissing them and caressing them gently as he easily and quickly pulled her skirt and panties off. Hermione moaned, and unzipped Ron's jeans. He worked them off quickly, along with his underwear. Hermione could feel her desire growing as Ron lowered his lips and began kissing his way down to her most intimate areas. She felt his tongue caress her nub and her body spasmed. When she felt his fingers slide inside of her, she felt like she was going to burst with desire. Instead, she clenched the bed sheets in her fists and let Ron bring her to a harrowing orgasm. He smiled, and kissed her inner thigh before raising his body back up to hers. He rested his weight gently upon her and kissed her lovingly. Hermione could feel that Ron was hard as a rock against her and she wanted nothing more than to give him the pleasure she had just been given by him. She reached down, and caressed his hardness with her hand. Ron's body twitched under her touch and he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as she moved her hand up and down his length. The look of ecstasy on his face made Hermione's desire peak again. When he moaned her name, she repositioned herself and guided him into her. Their lovemaking was more frenzied this time than the night before, built up on both love and lust. Their tempo was fast and fevered. Ron thrust into Hermione deeply, making her cry out both with pleasure, and with a sort of pain that felt good. Hermione dug her nails into Ron's back and buttocks as he crushed his mouth to hers, intermingling their tongues. He moaned into her mouth as she rolled them over so she was on top of him, moving back and forth quickly as he grasped her thighs to help maintain the motion. She inhaled sharply, feeling herself coming to climax. She cried out Ron's name as she let go. Ron pushed himself up so he was sitting with Hermione straddling his waist and he held her to him as she came down from her erotic high. Hermione's hands threaded in Ron's hair as he sucked at her breasts and continued to move in time with her breathing. He raised his head and looked into her eyes so deeply that she felt she would drown in the blue of his. Gently, he lowered her onto his pillow, never breaking eye contact, and took one of her hands, placing it over his heart.

"It's yours, Hermione." Ron whispered. "It always has been and I promise you that it always will be."

Hermione was too overcome with emotion at the tenderness of Ron's words to speak, so she raised her head and kissed him as tears overflowed her eyes and fell into her hair. Hermione kept her hand pressed to Ron's chest and felt the beats increase in tempo as Ron moved, quicker and quicker until he finally reached his climax. After, he collapsed next to Hermione, grasping the hand that she was holding to his chest and holding her as close to him as was physically possible. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing as they looked into each other's eyes and spoke a thousand thoughts without saying a single word. After what could have been an eternity, but felt like no time at all, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered, raising his hand to her lips and kissing it.

"I'm going to marry you, Hermione." Ron said suddenly, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"What?" she breathed in surprise.

"I'm going to marry you. And we're going to live in a house with a big kitchen so all our family can have dinner with us on the holidays. And, we'll have a garden where our kids can play with Harry and Ginny's. And, maybe we'll have a house-elf - one that we pay wages to, of course." Ron smiled at Hermione, who had tears rolling down her face. Ron raised his hand and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?" Ron asked. He didn't have a ring, and Hermione knew he didn't mean right away, but she didn't at all doubt the sincerity of the proposal.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. She leaned closer to Ron and kissed him passionately.

Ron smiled and closed his eyes. He was still holding Hermione's hand against his chest. She concentrated on the rhythm of his beating heart as it slowed and Ron's breathing became deeper. When soft snores started escaping his lips, Hermione rolled over and spooned herself into him. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep smiling, wrapped in the embrace of the person she knew she would be spending forever with. It was, by far, the best Christmas of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Halloween Present

Hermione was tossing and turning in her canopied bed in the girl's dormitory, once again unable to sleep. It was the night before Halloween - sixty days and nights since she had last spent the night with Ron; since she had last felt his arms around her while she slept; since she had last made love to him. The sixty nights without him had been agony. The days weren't as bad as Hermione had a full NEWT level class load, as well as Ginny, Neville and Luna to help distract her. At night, however, she had only her thoughts to keep her company, and the memories of the nights she shared with Ron made her small dormitory bed feel vast and empty.

Hermione had only seen Ron once in the sixty days since she had boarded the Hogwarts Express to complete her final year at school and get her NEWTS. It had been during the first Hogsmeade weekend - over three weeks previous. She had met him at the Three Broomsticks and launched herself into his arms as soon as he had walked through the door, showering him with kisses, not caring that Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Hagrid were having a drink at the table right next to them. She and Ron had spent the afternoon wandering around Hogsmeade together, wanting nothing more than to be alone with each other but knowing that that really was not possible. Ron had, at one point, suggested they apparate to Grimmauld Place, but Hermione knew that if she returned to the home she had shared with him only a short time ago, she wouldn't be able to make herself leave. So they cherished their few hours together in Hogsmeade before parting again. Hermione could not help the tears that fell as she walked with Ginny and Luna back up to the school, both of them consoling her and reminding her that the Christmas break was less than three months away. That only depressed Hermione more.

Unable to stand another night of tossing and turning, Hermione got up out of bed and wrapped herself in her dressing gown. Grabbing her wand, she crept out of the dormitory and down to the empty, fire-lit common room. Hermione did not know what time it was, but she knew it must have been very late because the house-elves had already tidied the room. Hermione sat down in the chair closest to the fire but found her mind consumed with memories of Ron and the many times they had shared homework, laughs, and angry words in those very seats. She felt as though her heart would break with longing. Frustrated, she let out a heavy sigh and rose from her seat. She felt like she needed to walk - to move about until she was so worn out that she could fall into bed and fall instantly asleep. Hermione walked to the portrait hole and silently exited the Gryffindor common room, lighting her wand on her way out. She knew it was foolish to walk around the castle by herself at night. Filch and Mrs. Norris still patrolled the halls and Peeves was always on the lookout for rule-breakers to harass. Hermione didn't care though. The rules, which she always followed so diligently, seemed insignificant now. She was an adult - in a devoted relationship with someone she was certain she was going to marry someday but was separated from because of her desire to finish her education. Hermione found herself wondering, as she often did these days, if she had made the right choice in coming back.

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes and she wiped them away impatiently as she slowly shuffled down a staircase. She thought about going to the kitchens and getting a cup of tea as she had done on other sleepless nights. But she always thought about Dobby when she ventured that way and she did not want anything else to be sad about. She decided instead to go to the library and wander around the shelves of books. Something about the smell of parchment and old books always made her relax. She had just changed direction to head toward the library when she heard footsteps approaching in the darkness. Hermione extinguished her wand and pushed herself against the wall, which concealed her very poorly as the light from the full moon outside was pouring in the windows. She didn't think the footsteps belonged to Filch. His footsteps were usually accompanied by his heavy wheezy breathing and she wouldn't have heard them at all if it was Mrs. Norris. Was it another student? A Professor? As the footsteps drew nearer, Hermione decided it was foolish to just stand there. Unless whoever it was was remarkably unobservant, she would be found. She decided the best thing to do was just announce her presence beforehand. Relighting her wand, she called 'hello' into the darkness.

"Miss Granger?" came a familiar voice. Hermione's face flushed when she saw Professor McGonagall approach in her tartan dressing gown, her lit wand held out before her.

"Oh... Hello, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said shakily.

"May I ask what you are doing out here?" Professor McGonagall asked, her stern tone of voice causing Hermione to flush more deeply.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't sleep." Hermione answered. She felt a lump rising in her throat. She had been so easy to bring to tears lately.

"I see. And, were you heading to Madam Pomfry for a Sleeping Draught or just wandering the halls aimlessly at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Hermione swallowed hard against the lump that was growing, threatening to burst out of her at any second. Why on earth hadn't she thought about going to Madam Pomfry? She could be sleeping peacefully right now, not wandering the halls of Hogwarts agonizing over Ron.

Ron… at the momentary thought of his name, she could no longer contain her emotions.

Hermione raised her hands up to her face and let out a mighty sob.

"Good heavens, Miss Granger! Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, her sternness replaced with genuine concern. This only made Hermione cry harder.

"I'm so… sorr... sorry, Professor!" Hermione cried. "I just… didn't know… wha... what to do."

Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, dear." Professor McGonagall said. "Let's go have a cup of tea in my office."

Hermione nodded and let Professor McGonagall lead her upstairs. She felt foolish and childish for sobbing and sniffling the way she was, but she quite literally felt like she couldn't handle it anymore. She missed Ron so much.

Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's office and took a seat in one of the plush velvety chairs in front of the desk. She glanced up at the Portrait above the desk and saw Professor Dumbledore slumbering soundly against the frame. McGonagall set a cup of tea before Hermione and sat down across from her, pushing a box of tissue across the desk.

"So Miss Granger, does your nighttime wandering have anything to do with the absence of a certain Weasley from Hogwarts this year?" Professor McGonagall asked, an unusually kind smile on her face.

Hermione wiped her eyes with a tissue and nodded.

"That's what I thought." She said, taking a sip of tea. "I, as well as my colleagues, have noticed you have seemed rather distracted as of late. You don't participate in class nearly as often as you used to, and work that should normally earn you O's has only been at E level."

Hermione was not sure if this was meant to be a warning or a pep talk, but either way, it was making her feel even worse. She weakly stifled another sob and looked down in her lap, ashamed. She knew that what McGonagall was saying was true. Hermione had been neglecting her homework – rushing it so that she could devote more time to writing long love letters to Ron and reading his letters to her over and over again, sometimes for hours at a time. She was distracted in class as well, often allowing her mind to wander to her bedroom at Grimmauld Place and the feel of Ron's skin against hers. Even her notes, normally so diligent and precise, were scattered and nonsensical. Hermione sniffed loudly.

"I know Professor. I… I just… I think I made a mistake coming back this year." Hermione gushed. "I miss living at Grimmauld place… and I just miss Ron so much!" She sobbed into a tissue. Hermione heard Professor McGonagall sigh.

"Well, it seems we have a bit of a problem then." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked up and noticed that Professor McGonagall's face, far from looking angry or stern, was soft and sympathetic. "I certainly don't want to lose you as a student, nor do any other Hogwart's professors. But, it is obvious that your relationship with Mr. Weasley is far past the point of infatuation and your love for him is affecting your love of Hogwarts - so much that you aren't even sure you want to continue your education."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. She saw Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitch a bit in his portrait and wondered idly if he was only feigning sleep out of politeness.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall started softly after a moment of silence. "If you were to live at Grimmauld Place, do you feel that it would help or hinder your ability to finish your education?"

"What?" Hermione asked weepily.

"If you were to, let us say, keep residence at Grimmauld Place instead of Hogwarts during the school year, but still attend classes, do you think it would positively affect your work?"

Hermione nodded slowly, wondering if what she thought Professor McGonagall was saying could possibly be true.

"Miss Granger, I am going to offer you something that, to the best of my knowledge, has only ever been offered to four other students in the history of Hogwarts." She cleared her throat and looked at Hermione intensely. "If you continue to perform exemplary work, attend all your classes on time, and have excellent attendance, I think we can allow you to live at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the year."

Hermione felt her heart rate increase. Was Professor McGonagall serious? Could she possibly move back with Harry and her Ron and still get her NEWTS?

"I… How… Oh, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione cried, rising from her seat and rushing around the desk to embrace the matron on the other side. Professor McGonagall patted her back affectionately. When Hermione finally broke away, she noticed that McGonagall's eyes were glistening slightly.

"I know what it's like to be kept apart from the person you love most in the world, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said softly. She cleared her throat suddenly and was all business again. Hermione retook her seat and listened intently to McGonagall. "We will need to connect the fireplace in the teacher's lounge to the Floo network so you can enter the school from Grimmauld place everyday. I take it you don't mind spending your days a little dusty? As you know, apparition is impossible within the grounds and I doubt you want to walk from Hogsmeade everyday."

"Not at all." Hermione answered. She was smiling widely for the first time in what felt like a century. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

"Now, you must understand, Miss Granger, that this arrangement is a privilege that can be revoked if you don't live up to your side of the agreement. If you start missing classes, or your grades start slipping, I will have to disallow it."

"I understand!" Hermione answered seriously, though she felt giddy inside. It felt like her dreams were coming true. She was going to be able to get her NEWTS, but still spend her nights in the arms of the person she loved!

Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of parchment and jotted something down. She then rose from her desk and walked over to a perch in her office where Fawkes used to sit during Dumbledore's tenure. There were two small tawny owls sitting there now. She tied the rolled parchment to the leg of one of the owls, and sent it out the window.

"I just sent notice to the Transportation Department at the Ministry to make the Floo connection. It should be done by tomorrow afternoon. I see no reason why you couldn't spend tomorrow evening and the rest of the weekend at Grimmauld Place." Professor McGonagall said smiling.

"Oh Professor, I don't know how to thank you enough!" Hermione replied, her eyes welling with tears again, even more grateful when she remembered that is was now Friday.

"Just continue to make Hogwarts proud with your exemplary work, Miss Granger."

"Thank you again Professor McGonagall. If you'll excuse me, I need to send an Owl to Ron and Harry." Hermione rose from her chair.

"Here, Miss Granger." McGonagall said handing Hermione a blank piece of parchment and a quill. "Feel free to use Icharyus." She indicated the remaining Owl on the perch in the corner of her office.

Hermione thanked the Professor and began writing quickly, her writing sloppier than usual in her haste to give Ron the news.

_My Dearest Ron,_

_Professor McGonagall has given me permission to live at Grimmauld Place while I finish my education at Hogwarts. I will be arriving tomorrow evening around dinner via floo powder. I will fill you and Harry in on all the details as soon as I get there._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Hermione hastily tied the rolled note to the Owl's leg and sent it out McGonagall's window. She sighed happily and turned back to the Professor.

"Well Miss Granger, it is quite late and I think both of us need to get some sleep. Do you think you will be able to get some rest now?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione laughed. "Probably not - just because I'm so excited. Still, it's better than tossing and turning in misery isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall chuckled and took a small bottle out of her top desk drawer.

"Here dear," she said, handing the vial to Hermione. "It's a light sleeping draught. This was actually why I was up wandering the halls at three in the morning as well. I don't think I'll need it now, however. I'm feeling oddly peaceful."

Hermione nodded and bid Professor McGonagall goodnight. She exited the office and skipped lightly back to Gryffindor tower. As she crept silently back into her dorm, she downed the vial of sleeping draught in one and climbed into her bed. She instantly fell into an easy sleep where visions of Ron danced her in head.

***

When Hermione awoke the following morning, Pig was sitting at the foot of her bed, hooting excitedly, obviously quite proud that he had managed to find Hermione in her dormitory. Hermione pushed the covers back and untied the rolled parchment from his leg. The little owl jumped up excitedly and began soaring around the room, waking up Ginny, who was still asleep in the bed next to her.

"What the bloody hell is Pig doing here?" Ginny asked, annoyed. Hermione didn't answer her though. She was busy reading Ron's letter which simply said,

_I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_p.s. Harry is working late tonight._

Hermione smiled and blushed. There was no escaping the meaning behind Ron's p.s. and Hermione felt her heart flutter with anticipation.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked, shooing Pig out the open window. Hermione looked up from the parchment.

"Oh, Ginny! Guess what!?!" and Hermione launched into the story of her previous night's wandering. When she finished, Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I'm so jealous! But I'm happy for you too, Hermione. I've been worried about you - we all have."

"Thanks Ginny. We better head downstairs to breakfast. I don't think McGonagall would be very pleased with me if I missed my first class the morning after I promised her that the new arrangement wouldn't affect my grades."

Ginny nodded and the two girls hurriedly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*

Hermione could hardly sit still during her lessons that day, but did her best to stay focused and attentive in class. Still, the final bell couldn't ring soon enough for her. As soon as she heard it, she raced from her final class and up to Gryffindor tower. Once in her dorm, she hastily threw a few belongings in a rucksack and raced back down the stairs. She knew she would eventually need to pack her trunk and since she would no longer be residing in the Gryffindor dormitory, but she was far too eager to see Ron to bother with it at the moment. Hermione practically flew down the stairs, bidding Ginny a good weekend on the way, and finally arrived at the Teacher's Lounge. There were only a few professors in the room, and none seemed at all surprised when Hermione entered. They wished her a good weekend, a few of them smiling at her furtively and winking as she walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder. Entering the flames, she cleared her throat and said "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place" as clearly as she could and felt herself pulled into the swirling transport network.

Her feet had barely landed in the fireplace of Grimmauld Place's sitting room when she felt herself being swept up yet again, this time by Ron's arms. He held her as tight to him as possible and covered her mouth with his. Hermione dropped the bag she was holding so she could reciprocate Ron's affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her hands in his hair, and allowed herself to sink into the feeling of his lips against hers. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was here with her Ron, where she would now be every night. Hermione couldn't help but smile against Ron's lips.

"Welcome home," he whispered, finally breaking their kiss after several long minutes and gazing lovingly into Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, it's so good to hear you say that!" She answered, tears welling in her eyes. Just then, Kreacher entered the room. He bowed low, averting his eyes out of respect for the intimate moment he had walked in on.

"Beg pardon." He said.

"That's alright, Kreacher." Hermione said. She smiled and broke away from Ron's embrace so she could face Kreacher.

"Kreacher just wanted to let Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione know that dinner is ready." The little elf said, rising up to his regular height.

"Thanks Kreacher, we'll be right in." Ron answered. Kreacher exited the kitchen and Ron took Hermione by the hand. Together, they walked into the kitchen and took seats across from each other at the table. Hermione slid her shoes off and rested her feet in Ron's lap as Kreacher set dishes of Pork Chops and roasted potatoes before them. Hermione ate voraciously, hungry for the first time in weeks. Between bites, she told Ron about her conversation with McGonagall from the previous night. He listened with rapt attention, the smile never leaving his face even as he chewed his food.

"… so, as long as I keep up my grades and make sure to attend all my classes, I can continue to live here for the remainder of the year." Hermione finished. She took a last bite of potatoes and sat back in her chair, full and happy.

"I'm going to send McGonagall a bloody brilliant bouquet of flowers tomorrow!" Ron said. He took a sip of butterbeer and sat back in his chair. Kreacher came in and cleared away the remaining dinner dishes. He asked Hermione and Ron if they needed anything else, and Ron asked if he could bring them a bottle of wine.

"I think we deserve a little celebration!" Ron said. Kreacher reappeared a moment later with a bottle of elf-made wine and two goblets. He then bowed low and announced he was going to turn in for bed. Hermione had the distinct impression that Ron had asked Kreacher for some privacy earlier that evening.

Ron and Hermione thanked Kreacher and Ron opened the wine. He poured out two glasses and held his up for a toast. Hermione did the same.

"To Minerva McGonagall, for sending you home to me." He said, clicking Hermione's glass with his. Hermione took a sip of wine and smiled. She felt warm and so very happy.

"I love you, Ron." She said, reaching across the table and taking Ron's hand in hers.

"I love you too, 'Mione." Ron replied. He brought Hermione's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Hermione leaned forward across the table and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron raised his hands to either side of her face and pushed his lips against hers more deeply. She felt him part her lips with his tongue and Hermione's stomach clenched with desire. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues intertwined. Wanting nothing more than to be closer to Ron but not wanting to break their kiss, Hermione place her hands on the table and pushed herself up so she was kneeling on its surface. Ron gasped and encircled Hermione around the waist, pulling her across the table and tight against him. She felt Ron's lips move from hers down to her neck and she moaned softly. Not caring that they were in the middle of the dining room, Hermione grabbed the hem of Ron's shirt and pulled it over his head. Ron hastily unbuttoned Hermione's blouse and dropped it on the table, obviously wanting her as much as she wanted him.

"Let's go upstairs." Hermione whispered as Ron's lips moved from her neck to the top of her breasts. Without a moment's hesitation, Ron swept Hermione up in his arms and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Ron kicked the bedroom door closed behind them and set Hermione on her feet. She immediately began fumbling with the button on his jeans while he simultaneously worked off her skirt. Once naked, they embraced again and Hermione trembled with anticipation when she felt Ron's hardness pressed against her. She wanted him so bad, it made her stomach hurt. Ron seemed to feel the same way and he lifted her up in his arms again and laid her on the bed. She let out a cry of pleasure when she felt him enter her and moaned his name when he began to slowly thrust. He buried his face in her neck as he moved in her, causing her to writhe beneath him. It didn't take long for either or them to climax, and after they collapsed next to each other, both sweating and gasping for breath.

"Definitely sending McGonagall those flowers." Ron panted next to Hermione, rolling over so he could embrace her. She laughed and buried her head in the in crook of his neck. They fell asleep in that position and did not let go of each other for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yet another unintended chapter! It's amazing what insomnia can inspire. In sticking with the "holiday theme," this chapter takes place the Easter before Hermione is set to take her NEWTS. Warning – it's definitely an M rated chapter and gets pretty steamy towards the end. Enjoy! As always, reviews are most welcome and appreciated.

**Disclaimer: It still all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

**Easter Confessions**

Easter morning dawned cool and bright. A thin blanket of snow, left over from an abnormally long winter, still blanketed the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione pulled her dressing gown more tightly around her and looked out the dormitory window into the frosty whiteness, taking a sip from the cup of very strong black coffee she was holding. She was exhausted – more exhausted than she had been since the Horcrux hunt when she had spent nearly every night tossing and turning, wondering if she, Ron and Harry would get through alive. Now, nearly two years later, she was being kept awake again. Fortunately, mortal peril was not the cause this time. The NEWT exams were only six weeks away and Hermione had spent every available moment revising, which meant constant late nights. The Easter Holidays had started the previous week and Hermione had decided that it was best to spend the week at Hogwarts instead of Grimmauld Place. She knew she would not be able to concentrate on her school work if she spent the uninterrupted week at her home with Ron. She was sure he would not deliberately interfere with her studies, and had even told her as much when she explained her plans for the Easter Break. But, as she had explained back, it was _herself_ that she couldn't trust. No matter how many nights she spent in Ron's arms, her naked body cradled against his, it never seemed to be enough for her. If she stayed at Grimmauld Place for the break, she knew she would not spend the nights studying as she should, but instead spend them making love to Ron. So, she wearily told him that she simply had to spend the week at Hogwarts and use the time as wisely as she could, but promised that she would come home on Easter Sunday so they could all have dinner together at The Burrow.

Hermione heard the clock in the tower toll the time – 10:00 a.m. Ron would be expecting her soon. Groggily, she walked over to her bed, which was piled high with the books she had been pouring over when she finally fell asleep at 5:00 that morning, and sat down. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink back on the pillows, swearing that she would only rest her eyes for a few moments before getting up, dressing and heading out to Grimmauld Place. She longed to see Ron as much as she was sure he longed to see her. The past six days had seemed very long to go without him and they reminded her uncomfortably of the lonely time before she had made the deal with McGonagall to live at Grimmauld Place while continuing her education at Hogwarts. Hermione, for her part, had lived up to that deal admirably. She had not been late or missed a single class since she began "Flooing" to and from Hogwarts each day, and her work was earning O's once again – much to all her professors, especially McGonagall's, pleasure. McGonagall had been alarmed, therefore, when Hermione had walked into the Great Hall during breakfast the first morning of Easter Break looking tired and upset – afraid that Hermione and Ron had broken up. She calmed, and even seemed quite proud, when Hermione assured the Professor that it was just so she could get revising done. Still, even the short time away from Grimmauld Place had taken its toll on Hermione and, as the week wore on, she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her work. So she forced herself to stay up into the wee hours of morning, pouring over her notes and books, determined to fill her brain with as much information as she could so her mind would not wander to her home or her love.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she felt strangely rested even though she was sure she had only had her eyes closed for a few seconds. It took her a moment to realize that the light in the room was much orangeier than it had been only a few minutes before, and that there was a strange hooting noise coming from the foot of her bed. Hermione sat up quickly, her head spinning from the sudden blood rush, and looked at the three owls staring at her expectantly. Pig was hopping up and down in excitement, a parchment rolled to his leg and she quickly detached it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Are you ok? It's noon and you were supposed to be here by 11. Did you lose track of time?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione gasped realizing that she must have had her eyes closed much longer than she thought. Alarmed, she reached for the parchment on the second owl which she recognized as Harry's new pet, Hiro – Hedwig's replacement.

_Hermione,_

_Ok, what the hell? It's 2:00? Seriously, are you ok? Please send word. I'm getting really worried._

_Love you,_

_Ron_

Hermione did not recognize the third owl that obediently held out its leg for her to take the parchment. There was no greeting at all in this note.

_It's 4:00! If you aren't here within an hour, I'm going to Hogwarts! You are seriously freaking me out!_

_-Ron_

Hermione jumped out of bed, knocking her books and notes to the floor in the process, and threw on the first clothes she could find. Frantically, she sought the clock that hung on the wall in the far corner of the dormitory. It was 4:52 p.m. Ron would, no doubt, be heading to Hogwarts at any moment.

Hermione quickly pulled on her trainers but didn't even bother tying them. She raced from the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. She had just exited the portrait hole when she collided hard with a startled and flustered looking Professor McGonagall. It only took her a moment to realize that an ash-covered Ron was right behind her, looking just as worried as Hermione imagined he would. He must have just arrived by Floo powder.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!" Hermione exclaimed by way of explanation, racing to his side and embracing him. Ron let out an audible sigh of relief and Professor McGonagall looked at the two sternly. Hermione broke away from Ron under the Professor's stare and flushed. Professor McGonagall was obviously displeased.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I have made quite a few concessions regarding your relationship this year. Please don't take advantage of my generosity!" Professor McGonagall said coldly.

Hermione flushed and Ron looked down, ashamed. Hermione had no idea what Professor McGonagall was talking about! How had her generosity been taken advantage of?

"I'm very sorry, Professor" Hermione started meekly, "but I'm not sure I know what you mean."

McGonagall took a deep breath and shook her head. "Miss Granger, I thought it was perfectly clear that the Floo connection to Grimmauld place was to be used by _yourself_ only – not by Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, or any other occupants or visitors of Grimmauld Place. Can you imagine what the parents would say if they found out that _anyone_ could arrive inside the halls of Hogwarts through your house!?!"

Hermione suddenly understood. Ron had broken the rules when he used the Floo Network to get into Hogwarts. Hermione stole a glance at Ron, who was still staring at the floor, his ears a deep red.

"I truly am sorry, Professor." Hermione said. "It was my fault. I fell asleep and was over five hours late to Grimmauld Place. I imagine Ron was really, really worried."

Ron looked up suddenly and glanced at Hermione. "You have no idea!" He said darkly, looking at her with such sincere intensity that it made her heart falter. She looked away quickly, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

When McGonagall spoke again, her voice was kinder. She obviously had not missed the meaning behind Ron's look either.

"I shall let this incidence pass with a warning and your word that this will never happen again." She said. Both Ron and Hermione swore their word.

"Very well. Since I know and trust you, Mr. Weasley, you may stay at Hogwarts to visit with Miss Granger for a bit, but I expect you to exit the school by _traditional _means when you leave. That means a walk to Hogsmeade Village, Mr. Weasley. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Ron mumbled, his face flushing under McGonagall's scolding.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly at Hermione and Ron, then turned on her heel and walked away. Hermione and Ron stayed where they were in front of the portrait for a moment while McGonagall left the vicinity. Finally, Ron turned to Hermione, something akin to fury _and _relief burning in his eyes.

"Dammit, Hermione! What the hell? I thought something had happened!" He exclaimed, anger seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry, Ron. Really! I really did fall asleep! I've been up so late revising this week that my eyes just wouldn't stay open anymore." Hermione replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep the emotion from her voice.

Ron sighed and embraced Hermione around the waist.

"I just thought… how you didn't want to come home this week… and then didn't show up today. I thought… maybe... you didn't."

Hermione stiffened in Ron's arms when she realized what he was trying to say. She pulled herself out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. She cradled his right cheek with her hand and kissed him fully and deeply on the lips, seeking to reassure him with the sincerity in her kiss. It only took Ron a moment to melt into her kiss, and he soon had her pressed against the wall next to the Portrait hole, his mouth working feverishly against hers. After a few moments of passionate snogging, they heard a throat clear from next to them.

"Hem, Hem. I don't mean to interrupt, but do you really think this is the best place?" The fat lady asked, amusement dripping from every word.

"Oh, right." Hermione said, blushing. She took Ron's hand in hers and said the password to the fat lady. The portrait hole opened and Hermione led Ron into the Common Room. It was empty save for two fifth-year girls who had also stayed at the school during the Holidays to study for their OWLS. Hermione looked at them and smiled though she was somewhat annoyed that they were there. She wanted to be alone with Ron. She wanted to feel his body against hers, his tongue caressing her skin, her hands exploring his flesh. Ron seemed to feel the same way.

"Is there anyone in your dormitory?" He whispered to her.

"We can't go up there. The protections against boys are still in place. We found out when a 5th year boy tried to sneak into his girlfriend's room a few weeks ago."

Ron sighed and nodded his head. "Do you know if there is anyone in the boy's dormitory?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. She knew the two girls were there, and she was aware of a first year boy and a sixth year boy who were also staying through the holidays. To the best of her knowledge, though, the seventh year boy's dormitory was empty. Neville, Seamus and Dean (who, like Hermione, had returned to Hogwarts for their final year of education) had all gone home for the holidays.

"I don't think so." She whispered back. Ron nodded and smiled at Hermione furtively. Taking her hand in his, he led her nonchalantly up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory.

***

Things in the dorm were very much the same as they had been when Ron and Harry had lived there, except that their trunks were, of course, missing. Hermione was astounded that the linens still smelled like Ron though. She had noticed when she pressed her face against Ron's pillow, trying to stifle the cries of ecstasy that ripped through her as Ron had pleasured her. She was now lying naked against his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heart beat as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine. Her mind was wandering now and a plethora of thoughts and emotions plagued her. She felt loved, to be sure - somewhat smug about the fact that Ron had risked McGonagall's wrath just to make sure she was alright. But, she was bothered too by Ron's later words. Was he really afraid she didn't love him anymore just because she had chosen to spend one week away from him? Could one week apart shake his confidence in her so much? Hermione exhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ron whispered into the now dark room. Hermione opened her eyes and raised her head so she could look at Ron.

"I'm concerned." She answered honestly.

Ron looked at her puzzled.

"'bout what?" He asked.

Hermione reluctantly rolled her body off Ron's (she heard him groan in disappointment as well) and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.

"Did you think I was deliberately trying to avoid you when I didn't come home this week?" Hermione asked.

"Oh..." Ron said, averting his eyes away from Hermione. "Well... I dunno. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then Percy said something and…"

"Percy? What on earth did he say?" Hermione asked.

Ron cleared his throat nervously and looked at Hermione again.

"Well, Percy came out for a visit this week and asked about you. When I told him that you had decided to stay at Hogwarts to study, he said he wasn't surprised. When I asked him what he meant, he said… well… he said he _wondered_ when we were gonna break up. He said that we are so different and that you'd probably be better off with someone more academic anyway. He was actually really surprised when I told him we weren't broken up. I told him to shut it and that he didn't know anything - but then, when you didn't show up today… I don't know… his words came back to me and I wondered if he was right."

Hermione felt anger swelling in her. How dare Percy, of all people, question Hermione's devotion to Ron! Who was he to make judgments?

"That… that GIT!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushed with anger. Ron chuckled and Hermione suddenly and irrationally turned her anger on him.

"How could you think that, Ron? After everything we've been through, why would you suddenly question my love for you? Is this really because of Percy, or there something else? Maybe you wanted him to be right! Maybe you don't want to be with me so you fabricated this story to get out of it! Maybe you wanted to leave me just like you left me before!" Hermione's voice broke on the last word and she knew she was hitting _way_ below the belt. She watched the color completely drain from Ron's face and a look of genuine hurt and regret take its place. She knew Ron still suffered irreparable guilt for leaving Harry and Hermione while they were hunting Horcruxes and Hermione suspected he would for the rest of his life. She immediately regretted saying those words and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry!" She broke out sobbing, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I didn't mean that! I'm just stressed and so exhausted. And then hearing that Percy is making you doubt me… it's just so frustrating!" Hermione continued to sob as Ron snaked his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him. She knew she was crying far more than was rational, but she felt like she needed to - as if this outburst of emotion would relieve some of the fatigue and worry she'd been experiencing with the approaching NEWT exams. Ron just held her while she cried and didn't say anything. That worried Hermione. Usually he tried to comfort her when she was upset. She wondered how deeply her remark about his leaving had cut him.

When she was finally all cried out, Hermione raised her head and looked at Ron. He still had his arms around her, but he was staring at the ceiling, looking deeply troubled. She knew that her remark had deeply affected him and she felt terrible. Ron's leaving was a moment in time she didn't like to think about, but that she had forgiven him for long ago. He had made up for it a thousand times over just by saving her from Bellatrix's torture in Malfoy Manor. But he still carried endless guilt over it and seemed incapable of accepting Hermione's (and Harry's) forgiveness.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, taking his face softly in her hands and turning it so she could look in his eyes. "Please don't think about it. Please. I didn't mean to say that, Ron. I know you would never leave me again. I know you never wanted to before. Please know that I love you more than anything on the face of this earth and I could never love _anyone _else as much."

Ron raised his hand to hers and held it against his face. His eyes were glistening slightly.

"But what if Percy's right, Hermione? You do deserve someone better! Someone who is smart and knows all about the things you're interested in. Most of all, someone who has never hurt you." Hermione could hear the emotion in Ron's voice and she felt like it would break her heart.

"But you're forgetting, Ron, I don't want anyone else. I don't want some random stranger who doesn't know anything about me. I want YOU! I want the Ginger-haired boy who was my friend first – the boy who taught me how to not take life so seriously, who has stood by me since childhood and seen me at my best and worst. I want the man that knows how to make me laugh _and_ cry. I want you, Ron! YOU!" With that, Hermione repositioned herself so she was straddling Ron's waist and took his face in both her hands. She leaned down and kissed him fully on the mouth with as much passion as she could muster. Ron gasped at the ferocity behind Hermione's kiss. He moaned when she sensually traced his lips with her tongue and he tightened his grip on her, squeezing her buttocks with his strong hands. Hermione traced the tip of her tongue down Ron's throat and kissed his chest.

"You're the only one I want, Ron. The only one I've ever wanted." She whispered, kissing her way lower and lower until she was within inches of his hardened manhood. She looked up slyly before slowly running her tongue over its length. Ron shuddered and groaned. Hermione smiled as she took him into her mouth, relishing his taste. She sucked gently, getting more and more aroused as Ron writhed under her power. When the heat between her legs reached an intensity she could no longer bear, she snaked her way back up Ron's body, grinding herself against him along the way. Her lips met his and he kissed her feverishly, rolling over so that he was on top of her. He teased her for a few minutes – kissing and sucking her erect nipples, gently fingering the nub between her legs, before finally entering her. He started out gently, but Hermione was too turned on for that. She rolled them over so she was on top and began riding him hard and quick. Ron grasped Hermione's thighs with his hands so he could quicken the motion. Hermione closed her eyes. Her breath was coming in short bursts - more moaning than breathing. Finally, with an intensity stronger than she had ever experienced, she climaxed. She practically screamed Ron's name and he gently covered her mouth with his hand as she cried out. Hermione responded by taking his fingers into her mouth and sucking them as she throbbed and panted against him. Ron pushed himself up so he was sitting with Hermione encircling his waist with her legs, her heart still racing, her body still throbbing. He removed his fingers from her mouth and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking the kiss and tracing her cheek with his lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back breathlessly. Ron laid her back on the pillows and began moving again, this time more slowly and deeply. He gazed into her eyes as he made love to her, telling her a thousand things without saying a single word. When he reached his climax, he pulled Hermione as close to him as possible, seemingly not able to get close enough. He finally collapsed on top of her and she held him tightly to her breast, hoping that she had finally proven to him that he was the only one she wanted.

They lay in that position for a long time, both wide awake but not talking. They didn't need to. Everything they felt about each other had already been expressed. Hermione was smiling to herself, no longer feeling stressed out and tired – only deeply contented. She would have been happy to lay there with Ron for the rest of the evening if her stomach didn't start protesting loudly. She hadn't eaten all day and she had just burned a lot of calories with Ron. Ron laughed at Hermione's grumbling stomach.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Yes." She answered reluctantly.

Ron arose from the bed and gathered his and Hermione's clothes from the floor. After they were both dressed, Ron took Hermione in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For racing over here today. I should have realized there was a good explanation. If I wasn't such a bloody git, I probably could have even figured out that you were sleeping."

Hermione smiled.

"It's okay, really. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to fall asleep and miss Easter, and I certainly didn't mean to blow up at you." She placed another light kiss on his lips.

"Well, it's not over yet. I think we missed dinner at The Burrow, but I'm pretty sure we can still get a good meal somewhere in Hogsmeade. And, it's still early enough that you can come back here and get some revising done." Ron added.

Hermione shook her head.

"No… no more revising today. I want to go home." She replied. Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand. Together, they left the dormitory and would soon be home at Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter, but never say never (remember - I had originally written this story as a one shot). It gets steamy and M rated toward the end again. Also, please note that I am in no way, shape or form a poet and the rhymes within were written just for fun (while trying to use Ron and Ginny's tone of voice) so please don't criticize them too harshly. Comments and reviews are most welcome!

**Disclaimer: Still all belongs to the incredible Jo Rowling.**

**A Valentine Surprise  
**

Hermione never cared much about Valentines Day, nor had she ever had a reason to. Her love life had been decidedly non-existent for most of her adolescence, and even in her young-adulthood, she didn't have much reason to celebrate the day. Last Valentines Day (Ron and her first as a couple), Ron had been away at some sort of Wizarding Entrepreneurship seminar with George. Hermione had spent most of that day eating pudding and cookies in the Gryffindor common room while pouring over homework, trying not to feel depressed. Before that, she never had anyone to share the day with at all and usually just ignored the whole affair. Oh, there were times, especially during her 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts, when she hoped an Owl might show up with a box of Chocolates from a certain red-haired, "secret admirer." But she had never put much stock in that fantasy. Until he turned seventeen and was given a certain "secret book" by Fred and George, Ron had never exactly had a gift for wooing.

This year though, for the first time in her life, Hermione found herself actually looking forward to St. Valentines Day. She was sitting at her desk in the Ministry's Department for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures, absently looking over a new piece of legislation regarding the importation of Nifflers and not taking in one word of what she read. Her mind kept racing ahead to the coming evening, fantasizing about all sorts of things Ron might have planned. It was a Tuesday and they were both working (her at the Ministry, him at the Joke Shop), but he had promised her a very special evening. What exactly that entailed, he wouldn't say. He just kept telling her it was a surprise. She wondered if they were going out somewhere fancy for dinner… maybe dancing, too? Or, was he planning a romantic evening at home in the flat they were now renting together? A thousand possibilities ran through Hermione's mind - some of them completely unrealistic, others possible but not probable. All Hermione knew was that the minute hand on the clock was tormenting her with its slow migration. Five o'clock was just not arriving fast enough.

It was 4:30pm when the note arrived for her. She had given up trying to make sense of the Niffler legislation by that time and was busying herself by tidying up her work space when the paper-airplane floated down on her desk. She did not recognize the piece of parchment. Inter-departmental memos were usually printed on yellow parchment and this one was the regular tan color. Intrigued, she opened the letter and immediately recognized Ron's messy scribe.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I promised you a surprise and you will get it – but you have to work for it first. Follow the clues to find me (the first one is on the back)._

_I Love You,_

_Ron_

Hermione turned the letter over and noticed a small note written on the bottom of the paper. It was a short sort of rhyme…

_When I first met you,_

_Bushy hair, bossy tone,_

_I didn't much like you,_

_I wished you'd leave me alone._

_But you stole my heart quickly,_

_Now I never want to be parted,_

_So think really hard_

_About where this all started._

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest and laughed. Was this the surprise? A Valentines Day scavenger hunt? She hated to admit it, but she never thought Ron would be so creative! The clue, however, with its inexpert meter and messy scribe, was undoubtedly written by him. She wiped away the happy tears that were brimming her eyes and read the clue again.

"The place where this all started?" She whispered to herself. She thought back to the first time she had met Ron. She had been helping Neville search for his toad when she met the awkward looking ginger-haired boy with dirt on his nose. She laughed to herself when she thought of how she had practically ordered him to show her his rat-yellowing trick. It was their first day of Hogwarts, and they were on…

"The Hogwarts Express?" Hermione said aloud.

"What's that dear?" Her co-worker, Nora, asked from one desk over.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied, folding up the note and stuffing it in the pocket of her robes. "I was just wondering if you mind if I leave a few minutes early tonight?"

Nora laughed, "Of course not, dear. I imagine you have a big night ahead of you! Have fun and say 'hi' to Ronald for me."

Hermione promised she would, gathered up her purse and wand, and headed out the door. She took the lift to the Ministry lobby and exited through the front door. Once outside, she thought again about Ron's note. She knew of two possible places that the Hogwart's Express could be… either King's Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾, or the Hogwarts train depot. After a few moments contemplation, Hermione decided that the train depot outside Hogwarts made more sense. After all, the train only resided at King's Cross for a short time on September the 1st, and again during the Holidays. Hermione took out her wand, thought about the station, and turned on her heel into the crushing darkness.

When Hermione appeared at the station, the first thing she saw was the Hogwart's Express gleaming before her. It was obviously not in use, but did not look neglected either. Hermione wondered if she would be able to even get on the train. She tentatively tried the door of the second car and it slid open easily.

Hermione looked around, her thoughts going back to the day when she had first stepped aboard the train. She wondered how specific Ron was in his planning. Was her next clue in the actual compartment where she had met him? Could she even remember which it was? Hermione closed her eyes and thought about the search for Trevor. She remembered walking from cabin to cabin, seeing for the first time the faces of the people who would eventually become her friends and enemies. With a sigh, she remembered opening the door of the third compartment on the fourth car and meeting the famous Harry Potter and his ginger-haired companion. Unable to contain her excitement, Hermione sprinted down the length of the train until she reached the fourth car. The door to the third compartment was the only one that was closed. Hermione hurriedly slid it open. There, on the seat where Ron had been sitting that first day, was another note. She picked it up and opened it as quickly as she could, her heart racing with excitement. This time, the riddle was much shorter and very easy to solve:

_My home was yours too,_

_During summer and holidays,_

_It was the first place we danced,_

_The way you looked - I'll remember always._

Hermione laughed again at the simple rhyme. She immediately took out her wand and apparated to the Burrow's front gate. She was unsurprised to see Molly Weasley sitting on the garden swing just inside.

"Hi, Molly." Hermione greeted warmly, walking through the gate and over to her. Molly responded by embracing her heartily.

"Ronny wanted me to give you this, but told me I wasn't allowed to help you or let you stay." Molly replied hastily, breaking from the hug and reaching into her pocket. She handed Hermione the note and kissed her on the cheek before departing through the kitchen door. Hermione suspected that Molly was avoiding the temptation to question her. Hermione smiled and unfolded the envelope…

_The first kiss we shared_

_While war raged around us,_

_In these hallowed halls_

_Love finally found us._

Hermione would remember Ron and her first kiss for the rest of her life! How could she not? So many terrible and wonderful things happened at Hogwarts that day! But to Hermione, the kiss she shared with Ron was the most important – even more than the downfall of Voldemort. She always wondered if something was wrong with her because she felt that way.

Hermione took a deep breath before she apparated to the road that led from Hogsmeade Village to Hogwarts. Once there, her eyes drifted up the hillside to the towers of the castle that loomed in the distance. It was not a far walk, but she wondered if she was allowed inside the grounds. Had Ron thought to warn Professor McGonagall or anyone else that she was coming? She honestly hoped so as she began to meander up the winding road.

When she was finally within view of the huge front gate that opened into the grounds, she noticed a massive figure walking towards her. She squinted in the fading sunlight, and realized almost immediately that it was Hagrid.

"All righ', Hermione?" He greeted her with a big smile. He embraced her in a quick, rib-cracking hug.

"Hi, Hagrid! How are you?" She asked warmly.

"I'm jus' grea'! Er… Ron was here las' week talkin' to Professor McGonagall about somethin'. She said I should come down and take yer into the castle and tha' yer'd know what to do from there. Er…_Do_ yer know wha' to do?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione smiled. "I think so." She answered.

"Good, because I have no idea what Ron was talkin' abou'!" Hagrid replied.

She and Hagrid chatted amiably about the recent goings-on at Hogwarts as he led her up the drive into the castle. Once inside the great wooden doors, Hermione could hear the sound of chatter coming from the Great Hall and realized the students must be at dinner. Hagrid confirmed her suspicions a moment later.

"I better go in and get me some dinner before it gets too late. Have fun doin'… whatever yer doin', Hermione. Professor McGonagall told me to tell yer tha' yer can use the fireplace in her office when yer leave. Hers is always connected to the Floo network."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Hermione replied, embracing him again quickly. He grinned before walking into the Great Hall. Hermione immediately turned and began racing up the stairs. She knew EXACTLY where that kiss had taken place. It was right outside the door of the Room of Requirement. But when she got to the blank stretch of wall where the entrance was, she didn't see a note. She quickly walked back and forth, searching the floor, looking behind the nearby portraits, but still couldn't find anything. Finally she decided that Ron must have hidden the note _inside_ the room. Hermione looked at the wall and thought about how to word her request. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then walked forward and backward three times muttering,

"I need the room where Ron hid the next clue, I need the room where Ron hid the next clue, I need the room where Ron hid the next clue."

Unsurprisingly, a large door suddenly appeared where nothing but wall had just been. Hermione yanked the door open and found Ron's note sitting on a small table that was adorned with red rose petals. Hermione walked inside the room and picked up the note.

_This place we shared many a night._

_Including the first of love's delight,_

_On a Christmas Eve a year ago,_

_All your beauty to me you did show._

It only took Hermione a moment to figure out that Ron was referring to the first night they made love, on Christmas Eve, at…

"Grimmauld Place." She said aloud.

Hermione folded the note and put it, along with one of the rose petals, into the pocket of her robes. She quickly exited the room and walked toward Professor McGonagall's office. She was feeling very emotional from this romantic walk down memory lane and had to keep wiping her eyes on her sleeve as she walked.

When she arrived at McGonagall's office, Hermione knocked on the door. There was no response, so she opened it slowly to make sure the Professor was not in. The office was empty so Hermione entered and walked over to the fireplace. She tossed in a hand full of Floo Powder, entered the flames, and said "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

She was not surprised to find the house mostly empty. She knew Harry and Ginny were out celebrating Valentines Day and it was still early enough that she didn't expect them home for a while. Kreacher was there, however, and greeted Hermione warmly as she got out of the fireplace. She said hello back and politely refused his offer of tea, saying that she just had to grab something from her old room. Kreacher bowed low as Hermione sprinted up the stairs to her old bedroom. She was quite out breath by this time.

Hermione's room was also dark so she pointed her wand at the nearby lamp and lit it. She was surprised to see that the room was filled with pink and red roses. They covered almost every surface - the bed, her desk, her (now empty) bookcases. It smelled like a garden, and Hermione's eyes welled with tears. How long had Ron worked to set up this day? Had he even gone to work today or was this what he was really doing?

Hermione walked over to the bed and picked up the note, which was laced through the stem of a red rose.

_You are almost done love,_

_You reached the last part._

_Now you have to find me,_

_So I can give you my heart._

_I'm waiting in the place,_

_You would least expect,_

_Though the first place you'd think of,_

_If logic ruled this test._

_It's a place where we spent,_

_A long ago night,_

_Where you hated and loved me,_

_And had every right._

_It's the place where the light,_

_Led me to you,_

_And you kicked my sorry arse_

_Like I deserved you to._

_I lead you there again,_

_To undo past mistakes,_

_And make happier memories,_

_To take their place._

_See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Your Ron_

Hermione read the note over three times. This clue was a little harder to figure out, only because it was so unbelievable. Would Ron really go back to _that_ place – that meadow in the forest by the shallow pool where she and Harry were staying the night he returned? That was a place Ron never mentioned, a night he never liked to talk about. Most everything that had happened that night by the pool had been retold to her by Harry as Ron changed the subject every time she brought it up. Was Ron really willing to go back there to make new memories? Was he finally letting go of the past?

There was only one way to find out. Hermione took a deep breath, thinking about the meadow, and turned into the crushing darkness. She landed just a bit North of where they had camped, in a thick cropping of trees, but she could see light emanating from the clearing ahead. Hermione lit her wand and began walking slowly toward the light, her heart beating audibly in her chest. She was soon able to make out the outline of a familiar looking tent. She increased her pace as she got closer, anxious to see Ron. When she entered the meadow, she immediately noticed a trail of rose petals leading from the edge of the clearing all the way to the door of the tent.

"Ron?" Hermione called softly as she approached the flap entrance. It was foolish, of course - who else would be out here in this particular clearing?

"In here 'Mione." She heard Ron respond. Was it just her ears playing tricks on her, or was his voice shaking?

Slowly, Hermione pulled back the tent's opening and stepped inside. The scene that greeted her was right out of an old romance novel. The inside of the tent had been transformed! Lit candles were glowing from every hard surface. Bunches of roses were set in vases throughout the room. The bunk-beds that had once housed Ron and Harry were replaced with a larger, single bed and a trail of rose petals led to it. There was a small table set up near the kitchen with two plates of pasta and a bottle of Champagne sitting on it. But none of this compared to what she saw right before her. Ron was there, debonairly dressed in new dress-robes, bending down on one knee, holding out a black velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring set in the center.

"Hermione," he started without preamble, his voice breaking slightly with nerves. "I love you more than anything on the face of this earth and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione dropped her wand to the ground and her hands flew up to her mouth. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Of all the possible things she had imagined Ron had planned for this night, this was one she had never even considered. Ron was asking her to _marry _him!?! He was kneeling before her with a ring in hand, asking her to be his wife!?! Hermione's head was suddenly spinning and her knees felt weak. She was in complete shock. She had no idea how long she stood in that spot, staring at Ron, trying to get a hold of herself before she finally began slowly shuffling toward him, her wet eyes locked on his. Ron got to his feet as she approached and hastily shoved the box with the ring into the pocket of his robes. She was upset by this move, but even more upset when she saw the dejected expression on his face. It was only then that she realized she had not yet given him an answer. Instead she had just stood there staring at him and crying for God knows how long – much longer than she thought, though. What must he think?

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and held him as tightly as she could. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She sobbed. She took his face in her hands and began covering it with kisses.

Ron's face broke into a large grin.

"Merlin's Beard, Hermione! Took you long enough to answer!" He exclaimed. Hermione laughed as Ron fished in his pocket and took out the box again. With trembling fingers, he opened the lid and removed the ring. Then, taking Hermione's hand in his, he slid it on the finger that already wore the promise ring he had given her for Christmas two years ago. She was surprised and pleased to see that the engagement ring cradled itself comfortably alongside the sapphire ring – like it had been designed to fit together.

Hermione was still smiling when Ron placed his lips back on hers. Her face was wet with tears and she was sniffling audibly, but he didn't seem to care. Every pore of his being radiated happiness. He encircled her with his arms and held her to him, rocking her back and forth while she cried tears of joy. When she finally broke away, she noticed that his face was wet too. He leaned his forehead against hers and cradled her face with his hand.

"I love you so much, 'Mione." He whispered, his voice gravely with emotion.

"I love you, too." She replied. She sniffled again a few times before asking, "How did you do this?"

Ron laughed as he took Hermione by the hand and led her over to the table with the dinner she had completely forgotten about.

"I had some help." He replied. He pulled out a chair for Hermione and she took a seat. Ron sat across from her and opened the bottle of Champagne. "Ginny and Harry." He finished.

Hermione laughed. Now that she thought about it, the language in some of those clues did seem a bit sentimental for Ron. She suspected that Ginny did a good deal of the composing.

"So they knew - about tonight, I mean? That you were going to propose to me?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "They helped me pick out the ring, actually. Ginny was the one who thought of making it into a set along with the promise ring."

Hermione looked at the glittering rings adorning her hand and smiled.

"Does the wedding ring fit with the set, too?" She asked playfully.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Ron answered. He held up his Champagne glass and she did the same.

"To you, my Hermione." Ron said.

"To us." Hermione replied clicking her glass against Ron's.

***

Hermione and Ron playfully discussed wedding ideas during dinner, not settling on anything except for the location – The Burrow.

"It will be perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just like Bill and Fleur's wedding!"

"Except better - we won't be running for our lives half-way through." Ron said. Hermione laughed and leaned over the table so that she could place a kiss on Ron's lips.

Ron seemed to have other ideas though. He was on his feet in a flash, lifting Hermione up in his arms and following the trail of rose petals to the bed. Hermione had not noticed before, but rose petals also adorned the linens, which Ron sat Hermione gently upon. Emotion washed over her again as Ron leaned down and kissed her slowly and deeply. Tears spilled out of her eyes and Ron kissed them away gently.

"Are those happy tears?" He whispered in her ear as his fingers slowly worked to undo the buttons on her robes.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, unable to speak. Ron kissed her neck and slid her robes off her shoulders, then deftly undid the buttons on the blouse she wore underneath. A moan escaped her lips when he slid it off of her body. Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione's collarbone while simultaneously working off the simple skirt she was wearing. She threaded her hands in his hair and he raised his eyes to hers and smiled. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. There was such tenderness in the way he looked at her that she felt like she would melt under his gaze. Gently, he raised a hand and cradled her cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. I don't tell you that enough, but you are."

Hermione felt her heart stutter in her chest. It was rare that Ron was this tender and amorous. It was as though he was absolutely determined to make this night perfect!

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said weepily. She leaned in and placed her lips on his. Ron responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Hermione raised her hands and fumbled with the bow-tie around Ron's neck. He helped her pull it off and she quickly undid the buttons on his robes and pulled them off as well. They were still both wearing their underwear and Hermione expected Ron to pull hers off at any moment. Instead, he embraced her again, holding her gently against his chest. There was no urgency - no hurry. They both knew they had the rest of forever to enjoy each other.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and leaned her ear against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the melodic beating of his heart and the breath that rushed in and out of his lungs. She felt Ron lower his lips to the top of her head and place a kiss there. She responded by placing a kiss on chest and raised her eyes back to his. Ron raised his arm and caressed Hermione's cheek with the back of his hand so gently that she trembled with the touch. She suddenly began to feel a heat welling inside her abdomen – a fire that she knew only the feel of Ron's body against hers would quench. Hermione repositioned herself so that she was kneeling on the bed next to Ron and took his face in both her hands. Instead of kissing him, she just barely caressed his lips with the tip of her tongue. The fire Hermione was feeling suddenly combusted in Ron. He was suddenly kneeling too, pulling Hermione's body flush against his while he kissed her feverishly. Hermione felt Ron unclasp her bra and he began kissing his way down to her chest. She gasped when she felt him take her breast into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. Hermione could feel the fire within her spreading - consuming her with desire. She dropped her hands to the waist of Ron's underwear and pulled them down. She pressed herself closer to him, grinding her pelvis against his hardness. He moaned and, removing his lips from Hermione's breast, dropped them to her stomach, then just below her belly button. She felt her underwear sliding down and then felt Ron's tongue caress her between her legs. Suddenly, she was no longer kneeling - Ron had pulled her legs out from under her. She was now lying with her head on the bed, her legs hanging over the side while Ron kissed and caressed her most intimate areas. She threaded her hands in his hair while he pleasured her and breathed his name over and over. When she could no longer stay her desire, she grasped Ron firmly by the shoulders and guided him up to her. Her lips locked on his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron entered her and made slow, deliberate, passionate love to her that lasted for hours.

When they were both spent – exhausted, sweaty and euphoric, Hermione lay with her head against Ron's chest, listening to his heart beat again. She raised her left hand and examined the rings on her finger, happy tears spilling out of her eyes. She knew that Ron had been right proposing to her here. Neither of them would ever again think about that cold, fearful night long ago. Whenever she thought of this place now, she would only think about this perfect day. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Ron, knowing that she would spend every night like this - for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another unintended chapter, this time inspired by Mother's Day. I think this is it, but don't dare say this story is absolutely complete since I seem to keep getting ideas. We'll have to see. Enjoy! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Disclaimer: While I wish I were JK Rowling, I am not. The characters and world all belong to her.**

A Mother's Day Shock

"That's it Hermione, we're going to St. Mungo's! You are seeing a Healer whether you like it or not!" Ron said as he held a cool washcloth to the back of Hermione's neck while she heaved in the toilet.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling the nausea finally pass. She sat back and flushed the toilet. Ron helped her get to her feet and she washed her mouth out in the sink and ran a toothbrush over her teeth.

"I'm fine." Hermione said after spitting out the froth of toothpaste in her mouth and rinsing again. "I've just been working too much and caught a little bug."

Ron handed Hermione a towel. "You've been throwing up every day for a week, you are tired all the time and, no offense Hermione, but you look like you haven't slept in a year! You are not fine!" Ron said. The inflection in his voice indicated that he was grappling both with worry and anger at Hermione's stubbornness.

"All right." Hermione finally said looking at Ron's reflection in the mirror above the sink. "I'll go to St. Mungo's. But not today – it's Mother's Day for Merlin's sake. We need to get to the Burrow. Your mum is waiting for us and my mum will be showing up at any moment."

"No deal, 'Mione. You're going _today_! I already sent a Patronus to the Burrow letting them know that you are sick and we're not going to make it."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, turning around and facing Ron. But when she saw him looking at her with such genuine worry, her eyes abruptly filled with tears. For some inexplicable reason, she suddenly felt like crying. Her face crumbled and she threw herself down on the side of the bathtub and let out a loud sob. She felt Ron sit down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and buried her head into the crook of his neck as tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you. In the five years we've been married, I've never seen you sick like this." Ron soothed.

"I know, I know. You're right. I'm being stubborn. The truth is that I haven't felt well for a few weeks now. There's just been so much going on at work. I really don't have time to be sick!" She cried.

"Well, maybe this is Fates way of telling you to slow down." Ron replied, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Maybe." She said. She wound her arms around Ron's waist and kissed his unshaven neck. The stubble tickled her nose and lips. She inhaled deeply and breathed in Ron's scent. He had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes before she had gotten sick, and his body smelled fresh and masculine. Hermione loved that smell. She kissed Ron's neck again and tightened her arms around him. He was still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and this excited her. Just as suddenly as she had started crying a few moments earlier, she now felt incredibly turned on. She turned her body so she was pressed more fully against Ron and ran her hands up his bare chest. She threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Ron asked softly, surprised by his wife's sudden desire when a few moments earlier she was sicker than a dog.

"That should be pretty obvious." She replied. She pulled away from him only long enough to undo the knot on the front of her dressing gown and let it fall to the floor. She knelt before Ron and reached for his towel. He grabbed her hand gently but firmly.

"This isn't going to get you out of going to St. Mungo's, you know." Ron said, looking into his wife's hungry eyes.

"I'm not trying to get out of going. But… after." She said. Ron relinquished her hand and Hermione pulled his towel off. She was pleased to see that he was aroused too.

"Hermione, maybe we shouldn't." Ron said in a voice barely above a whisper with only a trace of real conviction. "I mean, you've been pretty sick."

"I don't feel sick at all right now." Hermione replied. This was true. All traces of nausea had disappeared. Now she just felt warm and sexy and passionate. Hermione looked up at Ron's concerned expression and smiled. She lowered her head and slowly ran the tip of her tongue up the length of his shaft. She smiled when she felt Ron tremble. She loved that after five years of marriage, she still had this effect of him. She caressed his hardness with her tongue again and heard a low, guttural moan escape Ron's lips.

"Dammit, Hermione!" He sighed. In one swift motion, he pulled her up with his arms and sat her on the cool porcelain sink. He lavished her face, neck, and breasts with kisses – caressed her with his lips and tongue until she was breathing hard and aching with desire. Ron kissed down the length of her torso, to her belly, then between her burning thighs. She grasped the edge of the sink with her hands as Ron teased her nub with his tongue and made her insides throb with want. She was thankful to be leaning against the cold glass mirror behind her because her body was burning with ecstasy. Unable to stay her desire any longer, Hermione deftly pushed herself off the sink while simultaneously pushing Ron on his back onto the tile floor. Hungry with desire, she straddled him and guided his hardness into her. It took only minutes for her to climax and Ron quickly followed. After, she collapsed on top of him and they both laughed. The bathroom was the only room of their new three bedroom house that hadn't, until that morning, been "christened."

Hermione would have been content to stay there with Ron all day, but her body seemed to have other plans. Not long after they finished their love-making, Hermione started to feel ill again. She breathed slow and deep, trying to ward off the nausea, all to no avail. Within the hour, her head was bowed over the toilet again and she knew Ron was right – she needed to see a Healer.

*

Hermione hated hospitals, both Wizard and Muggle hospitals alike. It was their smell that really bothered her – "disinfectant and death," as she described it. It was not the smell that was causing her stomach to turn now, though. It was nerves. The Healing nurses had run a number of tests – made her drink a few potions before she was asked to provide a urine and blood sample. Now she was sitting on an exam table dressed in a drafty St. Mungo's hospital gown, waiting for some unknown Healer to come in and give her the results of the tests. Ron sat in a chair next to the table, holding her hand, comforting her with his presence. Other than when she went to the bathroom, he had not let go of her during her entire visit. Though he was trying to appear calm and unworried, she could tell that he was just as anxious as she.

If there was anything good about this trip, it was that the Healing nurses had given her a potion that made the nausea subside so at least she wasn't throwing up anymore. Still, she would much rather be at home feeling queasy than in this building. She knew that hospitals weren't only for sick people and the dying. Ginny, after all, had delivered her and Harry's son here not long ago. But, whenever Hermione thought of St. Mungo's, she remembered the early days after the Battle of Hogwarts when she was visiting this place almost every day, doing her part to comfort her wounded friends. She had never wanted to be in this place again after that. She remembered the cries of pain, the bandages, the blood and her stomach turned again. She let out a small groan.

"You okay?" Ron asked, squeezing her hand.

"I just wish they would hurry up. I want to get out of here." Hermione replied. She took a deep breath to help quell the wave of sickness. Ron raised Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

"I'm sure they'll be done soon." Ron comforted.

As if on cue, a wizened Healer who looked to be about a hundred years old entered the room with a younger, and much handsomer Healer. Hermione sat up a little straighter when he entered and felt an unbidden flame between her legs. She wondered, for the briefest of moments, what the strapping young Healer looked like under his robes. _What's wrong with me?_ Hermione thought, shaking away the arousing image. It wasn't like her to fantasize about other men. She looked at Ron and blushed ashamedly, but Ron was looking at the Healer.

"Well Mrs. Weasley," began the older Healer in a wheezy voice that matched his age. "I have some good news for you. It seems that you are expecting."

Hermione gasped. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise. For a moment, it felt like time stopped as a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. A baby? They were going to have a baby? No way! A baby? How was that possible? She and Ron were always so careful and… Hermione's train of thought stopped suddenly when she realized they were _usually_, though not always, careful. She remembered an unplanned, impromptu overnight trip she and Ron had taken to the south of France a few weeks prior. When they had apparated there on a spur of the moment whim, they left behind their clothes and toiletries, as well as the contraceptive potion Hermione was supposed to take after she and Ron made love. And they had definitely made love on that trip… a number of times.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she looked at Ron, who had turned the exact shade of white as the sheet that lay on the exam table.

"Ex… expecting? Expecting… what?" Ron choked, though Hermione was quite sure he knew exactly what they were expecting. The handsome young Healer laughed.

"Ron," Hermione said, gently turning his face towards hers with her hands. "We're going to have a baby!"

"I… how…" and that was all Ron managed to choke out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping off the table and kneeling next to her unconscious husband.

"It's alright… happens more often than you'd think." The young Healer said calmly, bending down next to Hermione and running something back and forth under Ron's nose. Ron came back to consciousness with a start and the Healer helped Ron back onto his chair.

Ron looked around dazedly for a minute before his eyes found Hermione's.

"'Mione?" He breathed. "You're… we're gonna have… a baby?" Hermione smiled and nodded, tears running down her face.

A huge grin spread across Ron's face. "Blimey!" He exclaimed. He was on his feet an instant later, holding Hermione in a tight embrace.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Ron exclaimed again.

"I know." Hermione sobbed.

The Healer was all but forgotten until Hermione heard him clear his throat. She and Ron reluctantly broke their embrace, but Ron kept one arm around her.

"This is Healer Simmons." The ancient one said indicating the younger, handsomer man. "I'm retiring starting tomorrow so he'll be your Obstetrics Healer for your pregnancy and birth."

Hermione nodded, not quite sure how she felt about having such a handsome Healer in such an intimate area.

"Well, I'll leave him to it. Good luck to you Mrs. Weasley. You are the last patient that I got to inform was expecting. I will remember it always." The old Healer said. He bowed slightly to Hermione and Ron, and left the room.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, all your blood work looked fine. The most important thing now is to get plenty of rest and eat good, healthy meals. I understand that you've had some problems with morning sickness?" Healer Simmons asked, flashing a brilliant white smile that made Hermione's thighs ignite again. _Is this normal_? thought Hermione.

Hermione nodded, afraid to speak. Would her voice betray to Ron that she was lusting after her Healer?

Healer Simmons took a few vials of some potion out of a nearby drawer and handed them to Hermione. "This will help with the nausea. It's perfectly safe for the baby and will make it easier for you to eat and hold down food."

Hermione nodded again. "Thank You." She squeaked. Ron looked at her with a somewhat confused expression and Hermione blushed a vibrant shade of red.

"I'm sure you feel a bit overwhelmed at the moment, but do you have any initial questions?" The Healer asked.

"How far along is she?" Ron asked, not missing a beat.

"Oh, about six weeks. She should be due sometime around Valentines Day of next year. We'll be able to get a more definitive date at your next appointment."

Hermione nodded again, the heat still burning her thighs.

"Any other questions?" The Healer asked.

"Um…" Hermione started, her voice small. "I was just wondering… is it _normal_ to feel… um… more _aroused_… than usual when you are pregnant?" Hermione chanced a glance at Ron, whose eyebrows raised practically to his hairline.

"Well, it's not _unusual._ Your hormones are going to be, if I may use the common expression, going haywire for a bit. Some women experience increased libido during their pregnancy as a result. Let me assure you that sexual activity will not harm your baby at all, so..." the Healer laughed. "if you feel the urge, go for it." Hermione suddenly felt much more at ease. She laughed too and looked at Ron. He was gazing at Hermione furtively, the corners of his mouth curved upward slightly into a sly smile.

"Well, if there are no other questions, we'll see you again in about four weeks. Make sure you stop by the information desk on the way out and grab some pamphlets on Healthy Eating and Exercise for the Pregnant Witch. And, a happy early Mother's Day to you, Mrs. Weasley." The Healer shook Hermione and Ron's hands again and exited the room.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"A baby." She said again.

Ron leaned in and kissed her softly. Hermione pushed her lips to Ron's more forcefully to deepen the kiss. She wound her arms around his waist and pulled her body flush against his. Unable to help herself, she curved her leg so that it snaked around Ron's and ground her pelvis against him. She felt like she needed him the same way she needed air and water. It wasn't just desire - he was a necessity.

"Um, 'Mione. I'm not sure this is the place." Ron said, smiling and breaking the kiss.

"You heard what Healer Simmons said, if I have the urge, go for it. Well, I definitely have the urge." She caressed Ron's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and reached down to unzip the fly of his jeans.

"Hermione." Ron said, gently stopping her with his hand and stepping back ever so slightly so her body was no longer pressed tight against his. "Not here. Let's go home. Then you can have your way with me."

"Ugh." Hermione groaned. She felt irrationally angry at Ron's restraint, but realized that she was just being hormonal. She nodded and changed back into her clothes. Hermione and Ron left St. Mungo's with their arms around each other, their hands full of pamphlets, their eyes full of tears, and their hearts full of love. As soon as they were out the doors of the building, they grasped each other's hands, and disapparated to their home's garden.

*

They hadn't even made it inside before Hermione literally pounced on Ron. Ron fumbled with the door knob behind him while Hermione kissed him fiercely, working her lips against his like they were being melded together. Ron finally managed to get the door open and the pair stumbled inside, still locked in a kiss. Ron kicked the door closed and backed Hermione against it. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her tongue breaking through his lips and entwining with his. Ron seemed quite taken aback by his wife's sudden and seemingly insatiable lust. In all the years they had been together, there were many times that desire had taken hold and they just had to have each other. But, they'd always managed to make it to bedroom first. This time was different. They were barely inside the door. Hermione reached down and pulled Ron's t-shirt over his head before fumbling with the buttons on her own blouse. She was trying to hurry so much that she couldn't seem to figure out how to undo them. Ron solved that dilemma in a hurry. He grasped both sides of her shirt and ripped it open, popping buttons all over the entryway floor. Hermione gasped in excitement. She was glad that Ron was as caught up in the moment as she. She reached down and deftly undid the button and zipper on Ron's jeans. They fell to the floor and Ron did the same with Hermione's. Using the door for support, Ron grasped Hermione's thighs and encircled his waist with her legs. Stepping out of his jeans, he headed for the first soft surface he could find - the living room sofa.

He had barely laid Hermione down when she wriggled out of her panties. Ron followed suit and dropped his boxers. He didn't torture her by delaying. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay anyway. All she wanted was to feel him inside of her and he complied. She moaned when he entered her and dug her nails into his back when he started to move. Her body felt alive with Ron's touch, every nerve ending reacting to his every movement. When she orgasmed, it was powerful and deep – different than the other times just by its sheer intensity. When Ron climaxed, he collapsed on top of her and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"This is going to be a fun nine months." Ron said, kissing Hermione's neck.

"Or exhausting." Hermione replied, laughing.

Ron laughed too. Slowly, he got up and placed himself of the floor beside the sofa.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby." He said, shaking his head. Hermione smiled.

"I know. I'm going to be a mommy." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Ron leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's stomach, just below her belly button.

"I love you." He said, and Hermione realized that he was talking to both her, and the baby that was growing inside her. Tears overflowed her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"I love you, too." She replied. Ron repositioned himself and laid his head down on her abdomen.

"Happy Mother's Day, 'Mione." He said softly. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes. She was feeling the magnitude of the day and exhaustion was finally stealing over her. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips, thinking of the little heartbeat of the life that was growing inside her.


End file.
